The Warning
by LovelySheree
Summary: An event caused the village of Kahona to come to a crises. In order to prevent an all out war to wash over, four Jonin are sent into the past to warn them of the future. Ninjas, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke, are sent to the past with their-wait KIDS? read and find out what happens on this crazy adventure! Couples: Naruto and Sakura, Ino and Sasuke. PS: Their will be FLUF
1. Chapter 1

The Warning

Hey there! I know you probably wont even read this but just for a heads up, Sasuke is back in the village and isn't all grumpy and dark. But don't worry! He's still the Sasuke we all know. Also, he is married to Ino, and before you think "EW! Ino and Sasuke are NOT a good couple" Please! Give it a chance! It actually works really well, trust me, I used to think that Sasuke was going to be a loner 'cause he was such a jerk wad, and that Ino should be with Shikamaru, Sai, or even Choji, whoever it is BUT Sasuke. But please, just try it out.

Thanks for reading this! I now present…

**The Warning **

By: _Dbzf53_

* * *

**.:Prologe:. **

"Naruto, are you ready?" Sakura walked out of their bedroom holding the hand of a young boy with blond spiky hair. His big green eyes practically mirrored his mothers, otherwise, he looked much like his father.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Why can't I just go alone though? Wouldn't it be a _big _risk if we all came?" He questioned, noticing his wife's threatening glance he rephrased his question a little. "Well, not that I don't _want _you to come! It's just I don't want them recognizing us…" He noticed it again. "Not that I'm embraced to be with you Sakura, that's not it at all! I think it would just be safer so that we won't ruin anything that is supposed to happen, that happened." He cleared up. When he noticed that he was safe from his wife deadly stare he took a deep needed breath.

"Trust me, I would like to just let you go so that what your saying would't happen. But, Lady-Tsunade wanted us to do this as a family. I don't think anything should go wrong if we hide our identities." She walked up to him and pecked him lightly on the cheek. "Don't worry."

The 8 year old raised his arms high with a big grin on his face. "Yeah, dad! Nothing could hurt us!" He stuck out his thumb and laughed a little. "Believe it!" He finished his grin growing bigger.

Sakura sighed. "You _had _to teach him that one?" She chuckled a little at the irony.

Naruto chuckled and grabbed his gear, "Yep."

She walked up to the door opening it slightly. "Your a knuckle head, you know?" She said sarcastically. "But hey, that's why I love you." She sighed laughing still.

"I'll just take the complement." He walked up to her and finished opening the door, kissing her forehead. "Come on, Kataru! We have to go. We'll be back here soon though, okay?" He called to his son.

"Okay, let's go!" Kataru ran past them and out the door. They walked along the streets, the loud happily functioning streets. Their hasn't been even a battle- well not with the enemy attacking that is- in over 5 years. Everyone was happy and enjoying life to the fullest. While Sakura and Naruto were in a daze, two all to familiar people bumped into them.

"Sakura? Naruto? Hey, guys!" A woman about Sakura's height greeted them, her blond hair tied into a pony tail. "Are you guys ready for the mission?"

"Yeah, I guess. More ready then I could be…" Naruto said giving a genuine smile.

"Good, me and Sasuke are already done getting things ready, we were actually on out way to Lady Hokage when we ran into you guys." The woman said.

Sakura looked up from her daze to meet her friend. "Oh, hey Ino. So your family is going too? Even Lutin?" She asked gesturing to the 9 year old boy. His jet black, spiked, hair told almost everyone he was Sasuke's son. But he didn't have the jet-black eyes that his father had, no, he had his mother's turquoise eyes with his fathers blank gaze.

"Yeah, I still don't understand why we're all going, Tsunade knows something that she's not telling us." Ino looked a little annoyed at their Hokage's mysterious ways, but she set that thought aside when Sasuke spoke.

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry. Come on." He said, turning around and walking to the Hokage's office. Leaving the women to talk and the kids to run and play. Naruto was going to just walk alone but this is Naruto we're talking about. He never wanted to be alone so he ran after Sasuke.

"Hey! Wait up, Sasuke!" Naruto caught up to his friend and they headed off.

**In the Hokage's Office**

"So, are you all ready?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, we all are, I think…" Sakura replied looking at their group. They all nodded in response.

"Very well then. Naruto," Tsunade turned her head over to Naruto. "I'll need you to perform the juitsu, and then you'll need to perform it again when the mission is over and you can come home."

They all nodded again, but Naruto wasn't understanding everything. "I know Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke can brief me about this later but, when will we know the mission is done? Because you said it will take a long time but all we need to do is warn them about what happened, or at least what's _going _to happen. Why will it take so long?" He asked.

"Well, where you're going, a battle will take place about 2 days after you arrive, therefore I'll need you all to battle along side them all." She clarified.

Naruto's face grew a little shocked. "But the kids can't fight a battle! That's _way _to dangerous! You can't be serious, granny-"

Tsunade interrupted him. "Both of the kids are far more advanced then some of the chonin we have. As crazy as it sounds, your kids will probably be the most lethal of all of the ninja there." She sighed. "I have absolutely no idea _how _they're this strong but they are. They will be fighting along side you in the battle."

All of the parents face-faulted. "WHAT!?" They screamed in unison. (Yes even Sasuke. Oh and if you hadn't noticed, Naruto brought him back to the village- but that is for another story… *hint* *hint*)

"Come on dad! We can fight! Don't worry, even though we are still in the academy we can still beat up some bad guys!" Kataru smiled, trying to bring his parents back to reality.

"Kataru's right, dad. We shouldn't have any problem." Lutin explained.

Sasuke looked at his son sternly. "That may be so, but that doesn't mean that you wouldn't be in any danger."

"Yeah, of _corse _we would be in danger! It's a _battle! _But we could handle it." Kataru fired back.

_'He defiantly is Naruto's son. He has the same attitude, the only difference about his eyes.' _Tsunade thought. "Hurry up, I didn't call this meeting for a debate, I called you here to do your job and finish the mission. Go!" She said passing the scroll to Naruto.

"Got it." He said preforming the juitsu.

"Oh, and Naruto," Tsunade got the blond jonin's attention just before a bright flash erupted the scroll and the families formed a circle around the light. "Say, hi, to me there." She finished.

"Later, granny." He grinned his signature grin and then they all disappeared out of the office.

* * *

They all appeared in a forest with thick autumn trees. The birds were fluttering about, telling them that it was still quite early. The grass that they stood on was still dewy and wet. They just stood there for a while, taking in the surroundings. Sasuke was the first to speak. "So, this is the past, eh?"

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter! But it's just the prologe. I will put the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks for reading and please stick around for the next chapter, it will be a lot better then this one, because this is only a speck of what the story is going to become! Tune in next time for Chapter 1: And So It Begins!**

**-Dbzf53**


	2. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

**Chapter 1: And So It Begins!**

_Previously on __**The Warning**__…_

They all appeared in a forest with thick autumn trees. The birds were fluttering about, telling them that it was still quite early. The grass that they stood on was still dewy and wet. They just stood there for a while, taking in the surroundings. Sasuke was the first to speak. "So, this is the past, eh?"

"Looks like it, as much as I'd like to get to the village first, we need our fake identities. Do any of you know what time were in?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, ganny just sent us off. I know that it's autumn and that we are all Genin still, besides Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"Just before that battle started. She said it was 2 days right?" Ino made sure she heard correctly.

"Yeah, now, lets discuss who we are going to be. This means we have to take off our head bands. Just put them in our bags for now, and Naruto, since your whiskers are a dead give away, your going to have to wear this," Sakura threw a little plastic make-up foundation at her husband.

"WHAT! I am _not _and I mean _NOT, _going to wear make-up!" Naruto complained. Kataru and Lutin were laughing in the background. Even Sasuke grew a genuine smile at his rival. "-Please Sakura! Anything else?" He practically begged his wife.

"Nope, sorry, Naruto you're going to have to wear that or our mission is failed. You choose. Besides, no one will even notice, besides that your whiskers won't show." She explained.

"Fine." He mumbled and started to apply the make-up.

"Wow, Naruto, you sure are a professional make up artist. You should think about a currier in that." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Har, har, Sasuke. Let's see _you _try this!" Naruto spat. Both the women of the group were laughing and Sasuke was doing his best to suppress his laughter.

When Naruto was done, he looked a lot different. Even though it was only his whiskers that were missing, it made his appearance a whole ton different. Soon they sat in a group and planned what their names, and where they came from would be.

"We can just say that we are rouges that are traveling from village to village." Ino suggested.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, that would work, but, what would our names be?" She asked.

"Well, our kids can keep their own names because no one will know about them, as for us…" Naruto thought for a little, but for once, he was at a loss for words.

Again, Sasuke broke the silence. "We will take basic, common names, Naruto could be called, Mushi, Sakura could be named, Sasimi, Ino," He said looking at his wife, "-you can be called, Nime, and I will be called, Cumito." He finished. Naruto had a very discussed face.

"What? Why do I get a stupid name?" He complained.

Again the women in the group started giggling. "Oh, well. It's only temporary." Sasuke stated and stood up from the log he was sitting on. "Come on, Mushi. Let go." He said with a smirk.

"Some friend you are, Sasuke." He mumbled and got up as well. "Come, on Kataru. Let's go to the village." Naruto walked up to his wife and held his hand out for her to grab and help her up.

"Thanks." She said, excepting the offer. "Come on Kataru! We will have plenty of play time when we get into the village, lets go." Sakura said, getting their son's attention.

"M'k. Coming." He said. He ran ahead of his parents and started to explore his new surroundings. "Hey, are we almost there?" He asked.

"Yeah, the gates right ahead." Sasuke glanced at the sky, "It's getting close to the middle of the day. The streets will be active when we arrive, so don't attract too much attention."

Soon the group arrived at the gates. When they walked in they recognized many people, but luckily, none recognized them. A few stares were given to the group from the future, but none that were too out of the ordinary. When they realized that school was getting out, they headed quickly for the hotel, so that they wouldn't run into themselves as kids. That would be really weird! When they checked into the hotel they ordered some food from Ichirachu Ramen and went to their separate rooms. They decided to meet each other again at the training grounds at a little before dusk. Well Sasuke and the kids would. Ino and Sakura were going to go shopping. Soon time flew by and Naruto was headed out the door to meet Sasuke.

"Okay, Sakura. I'm headed out! I'll see you later tonight, love ya'!" He hollered from the door.

"Bye, Mom!" Kataru yelled, and followed his father out the door.

"Okay, be careful you too!" She yelled from the kitchen.

They ran to the training grounds as fast as they could, not because they were in a hurry, just because they wanted to. When they got their they noticed Sasuke was already their training Lutin. "Hey, Sasuke! Sorry we're late." Naruto said, approaching the training grounds. He walked up to the middle log and jumped on top of it. "So, you boys ready to try and catch us?" He looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, you have the bells?" Sasuke only granted in reply and tossed the bells at his old teammate, which it corse, Naruto, caught. "Okay, the first one to catch me or Sasuke wins." Both Lutin and Kataru smiled a nodded. _'I don't think they'll need to know anything else. I'm just using these bells so that they can hear our movement. This should be a fun game.' _Naruto thought. "Okay, so both Sasuke and I have the bells. You will be using them to your advantage by hearing our movements. But, this is harder than you think so, don't ever underestimate. Oh, and just because this is a race to see who gets it first, doesn't mean that they are actually the winner, understand?" Both boys nodded again. "Good, then remember to work as a team, _always _remember that!" Again, the boys nodded. "Okay! Ready?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah, you guys are going to try and find us anywhere. Even _in _the village. Sometimes, the enemy is hard to find, even when he's right under your nose. Blending in is a key to survival and war." Sasuke finished, and disappeared. Naruto smirked and did the same.

The boys just stood their for a second, being absolutely still and listening for the bells to give them any clue on where their fathers went.

_'I was never that calm, I just always bolted and used my instinct. He must have gotten that from Sakura, I'll have to thank her later for that…' _Naruto thought as he observed his son in the clearing, then he bolted for the village, _'TIme to blend in.' _He left a faint ringing song when he left.

*_Ring* *Ring*_

"Lutin! I heard one of the bells, it sounded like they were headed into the village." Kataru explained. "I'll go after it, are you going to come with me?"

Lutin opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "Yeah, I'll come with you. I have a feeling my father hid in the village as well." Kataru nodded bolted to the main section of the village. When they got their the looked around for anything that could tell them were there fathers might be hiding. "Hey, Kataru, we might want to look a little less suspicious because they will be able to find _us _easy, and when they do, they will move and we won't find them." He explained.

"Ahh, got it." Kataru nodded and put his hands in his pockets and walked down the streets normally. "Hey, I'm hungry! Let's go get some ramen!"

Lutin practically fell down at his friends words. "Are you kidding!? Were trying to find someone right now! How are you possibly hungry anyways? You had dinner right before you left!"

He scratched the back of his head and gave a grin. "So? Ramen is ramen, and I really want some ramen."

"Fine." Lutin snorted and they made their way to Ichurachu ramen stand. When they got their they were please to find that it was still in the same place, same cook, same everything.

"Wow, this place never changes…" Kataru took a seat at the bar, as did Lutin, and the boys looked at the menu. Although, Kataru already knew what he was getting.

"Excuse me, cook?" Kataru asked. The chief turned around and smiled.

"Ahh, Naruto, I'll get your order up right away!" He turned around and started to the kitchen but was stopped.

"Actually, I'm not Naruto. But I do want the same thing that he always gets!" He smiled. The chief spun around again and peered at this "Naruto".

"Huh, what do you know, you look just like him! But, your right, Naruto has blue eyes. You wouldn't happen to know him?" The cooked asked. Kataru was about to reply but Lutin stopped him.

_'That was close…' _Lutin pulled his hand away from his friends face. "No, we are just here visiting. We travel all over the place." He concluded.

The cook smiled and then turned around again. "Okay, your order is coming up, would you like anything?" He asked referring to Lutin.

"No, thanks though." And with that, the cook turned around and into the kitchen protein of the bar. Kataru could already smell the ramen cooking. Soon the ramen was brought out and served, Kataru was slurping his tasty ramen up, when something, or someone, stopped him.

"Naruto? Sasuke?" The boys turned around at their fathers names and were completely shocked at who it was.

**With Kakashi (From the past)**

"Well, looks like it's getting late already." Kakashi closed his book and stood up, he walked quietly down the busy road and was making his way to his house when he saw something he didn't even know was possible. _'Is that Sasuke? Sitting next to Naruto? Laughing!?' _He squinted his one eye to make sure he was seeing right. _'What in the world did I miss?' _He thought.

**Now, back to where we were…**

"Naruto? Sasuke?" The boys turned around at their fathers names and were completely shocked at who it was.

"Kakashi-sensei!?" They both yelled.

The copy-cat ninja approached them and smiled. "Well, I would have thought something was wrong, I mean, Sasuke, You are not back in the village already are you?" He asked. _'This might be bad. If Naruto brought him back we are going to have to work hard on that curse-mark of his. I'll have to notify Lady-Tsunade right away.' _He thought.

"Gah! How many times will we be mistakens for our-Mmmhhhph" Kataru was once again cut off.

"We actually aren't them. We are rouge ninja visiting Kahona. Is there something wrong?" Lutin asked with a nervous grin. He said that sentence all to quickly.

Kakashi narrowed his one eye again, they were telling the truth. Naruto doesn't have green eyes and Sasuke didn't have turquoise eyes, but then who are they? They look so much alike, besides the fact that this "Naruto" wasn't wearing his headband, and he had soft, green eyes. _'Those eyes took familiar…' _Kakashi thought. Sasuke wasn't wearing his headband either. This couldn't be them, but who were they? "No, nothing is wrong, but could I ask what your names are?"

"Umm, I'm Kataru."

"Lutin."

Kakashi smiled, _'Yeah that must be their names. They weren't nearly as nervous when they said that.' _"Thanks, sorry to bother you." And with that he turned around. _'I'll need to tell Tsunade about this. Something seems… weird about those two.' _He was about to exit the ramen bar when something else hit him. _'Wait! How did they know my name!? And they called me 'Kakashi-_sensei' _Only my students or other genien call me that.' _He turned around one last time.

"One more question. Why did you call me Kakashi-_sensei_. I mean, if your really just travelers then how could you know my name, and call me _sensei." _Kakashi was stopped by two men who were walking into the ramen bar.

"There you two are, we have been looking for you." A tall youngish blond-haired man said. His blue eyes smiling. Next to him was another man, about the same height. "I'm sorry, were they bothering you?" Naruto asked looking at his former sensei from the past.

Kakashi looked at him. _'Minato-sesnei!?' _"N-no. I'm sorry, but I was actually in a hurry to my apartment. I'm sorry for bothering you. Good night." He stuttered out and walked out of the shop. _'He-he looked just like my sensei. How can that even be possible. If it wasn't for his different hair cut, I would have thought he was Minato!' _Kakashi looked at the Hokage mansion. _'I need to go tell the Hokage right now.' _And with that the gray haired ninja bolted for the Hokage to tell her what was going on.

**With Naruto, Sasuke, Kataru, and Lutin**

"What was _that?" _Naruto asked. "You could have been in a lot of trouble right then! How many times have I told you to be careful with what you say, Kataru?" Naruto said sternly. He wasn't mad or anything, but he didn't want to give his son a get-out-of-jail-free-card just because he would have made the same mistake. "Come on, it's getting late, we better head home." Kataru sighed.

"Sorry, dad. I won't ever do that again." He looked up at his father and was happy to see him smiling.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't have done the same thing! But, I was really impressed with you today, both of you." He kneeled down so that he was in eye view of his son. "Now, come on. we better get going." He said and stood up, "Are you going to finish that ramen?" He asked, drool was practically dripping from his mouth.

"WHA!? Of corse I'm going to eat that! It's mine!" He said playfully and resumed his meal to his now, cold, ramen.

Sasuke chuckled and walked up behind Naruto. "Hey, were going to head back to the hotel. I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Sounds good Sa-" Naruto stopped himself. "_Cumito" _He finished.

Then they left the ramen shop and headed to the hotel. Kataru and Naruto, still, eating ramen at the ramen bar. Sasuke looked at his son. "You did a great job today." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you will make a great shinobi one day."

"Wow! You think? Thanks!" Lutin grabbed his fathers arm and pulled him faster along the now empty road. "Lets go dad! Mom's waiting for us back at home!"

Sasuke smiled and then let his son pull him home.

**With Kakashi**

"-and he looked _just _like the fourth! The only difference was his hair, it was slightly shorter." Kakashi explained.

"Hmm, well, I can send the AMBU black-ops to go after them. Not to capture them, just to see what they're up to. I don't want to make any assumptions about this, thank you for the information Kakashi, dismissed." She said. When Kakashi left she turned her head and looked out the window. _'A mini Naruto and Sasuke, A man that looks just like the Minato. This is defiantly strange.' _"Yamato." In less than a second a AMBU black-op was in front of her. "I'll need you to watch our new guests. Form a team and make sure they don't know you know about them, otherwise, it might end up ugly."

"Yes." And with that, the masked man disappeared into the night.

**What will happen now? Since Kakashi and the Hokage are suspicious, are our favorite heroes in danger? Find out what happens next in… ****The Warning.**


	3. Chapter 2: Leaking Out

I loved all of the reviews! I know there were not many, only 3, but thats actually a lot considering I just started this yesterday! Anyway, thanks for reading this story, I would love it if I could get more review, even hints on what to do in this story! Now, without further to do...

**Chapter 2: Leaking Out**

"Naruto, Kataru, how was training?" Sakura asked when she saw her husband walk in the door with their son.

"Well, you wouldn't believe who we ran into." Naruto said setting his gear on the desk near the door.

"And who would that be?" She asked, he walked up behind her and hugged her, his chin resting on her head. She leaned into his embraced, then tiptoed, and kissed him on the chin.

"We ran into Kakashi, luckily he didn't recognize us, sorta…" He explained, but all to little.

"He thought I was dad, and tha Lutin was Sasuke, then he look really worried when he was talking to Lutin about Sasuke not being in the village. He wasn't mad though…" Kataru explained, but this still left Sakura with her head running.

She looked up to her husband who was still holding her. "So, Kakashi was confused about Sasuke being back or not?" She asked. Naruto nodded. "Okay, that makes sense, considering that Lutin looks _just _like Sasuke and since Sasuke isn't back in the village in _this _time…" She said finishing her thought in her head.

Naruto again nodded, releasing his wife, he sat on the couch. "Yeah, this might be a little harder then we thought. And the fact that I'm running around, as a 9 year-old, and going out on missions, we will most likely run into myself, and you Sakura. We won't have to worry about running into Sasuke though." Naruto sighed and looked out of the window. "We better get to bed, I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a crazy day and we're going to need some energy if we plan to fight in the battle the next." Naruto pointed out. He stood up and headed for the room his wife and himself were sharing. Kataru just whined about it being to early, the reluctantly when to bed. Sakura walked into their room and snuggled in bed. "Thank you." Naruto said bluntly.

Sakura was caught off guard a little. "For what?"

"I was watching our son train today and luckily, he has your brains." He smiled and kiss her forehead.

"Is that so?" A smirk grew on her face.

"Yep, he did a good job." He finished putting his arm around her waist and closing his eyes. Soon Sakura followed and closed her eyes as well and the two were asleep.

When Naruto awoke the next morning it took him a while to realize that he wasn't in his own home. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to get ready. When he looked in the mirror he noticed his looked a little different, then he remembered,

**Flash Back**

_"Yeah, now, lets discuss who we are going to be. This means we have to take off our head bands. Just put them in our bags for now, and Naruto, since your whiskers are a dead give away, your going to have to wear this," Sakura threw a little plastic make-up foundation at her husband. _

_"WHAT! I am not and I mean NOT, going to wear make-up!" Naruto complained. Kataru and Lutin were laughing in the background. Even Sasuke grew a genuine smile at his rival. "-Please Sakura! Anything else?" He practically begged his wife._

_"Nope, sorry, Naruto you're going to have to wear that or our mission is failed. You choose. Besides, no one will even notice, besides that your whiskers won't show." She explained._

_"Fine." He mumbled and started to apply the make-up._

**End Of Flash Back**

His eyes narrowed a little at the memory as he washed his face. He looked through the drawers and found that the make-up was no where to be found. He grinned and walked out of the bathroom. _'Maybe Sakura will forget about that make-up.' _He thought. He walked beck into his room and grabbed his clothing.

"You look better with your whisker markings." Sakura said groggily, sitting up in bed.

_'Shoot! She remembered!' _He thought, _'Maybe she won't make me wear it again.' _"Yeah, uh, well, thanks." He smiled.

"Although, as much as I would like you to not wear that make-up," She started.

"Please Sakura! I hate wearing that stuff! Please let me just leave my face alone!" He begged.

"Nope."

_'Well, so much for that idea.' _He sighed and continued putting on his shirt. "Fine."

She got out of bed and smiled. "Good, I'm going to take a shower, do you mind getting Kataru up?"

"No, I'm good with that." he smiled and walked out of the room into his sons to wake him up. He approached his bed and put his hand on his shoulder to give him a light shake. "Kataru, it's time to get up. Come on."

Kataru squinted his eyes at his father then closed them shut again. "Naahhg, fix more minutes, dad."

"No, you've got to get up. Come on."

"Two more minutes."

"No"

"One more minute."

"Nadda"

"thirty more seconds."

"Nope"

"Please?"

With that Naruto pushed his son off his bed and sent him crashing onto the floor. He smirked. "Does that answer your question?"

"WHA! Dad!? How long have you been in here! You could have waken me up before pushing me off the bed!" His son griped.

Naruto frowned. "I did, you tried to bargain on your sleeping hours." He started to laugh. "Were you _really _asleep that _whole _time!? Man! Your a heavy sleeper!"

"Yeah, yeah… As if I haven't heard enough about it from mom. I'm getting breakfast." He groaned and walked out of the room, wearing only his blanket and boxers. "I'm hungry."

Naruto just stood there laughing, then decided to join his son when his stomach growled. "Hey, wait for me I'm hungry too!" Chasing after him he grabbed cereal out of the cupboard that Sakura got when she was shopping with Ino yesterday. (I know you didn't need to know where the cereal came from, but I had a feeling one of you would mention it in the reviews and give me a bad time about it. So there now you know.)

**Later That Day…**

They were walking down the busy road in Kahona, getting a bite to eat when something dawned on Sakura. "So _Mushi_, when are we going to warn them?" Sakura asked.

"Well we can't tell them yet otherwise they will prevent the war, and sadly, we need this to happen. When the war is about to start I'll tell granny." He explained.

"Okay."

They were walking to the ramen bar when all of the sudden something grabbed Naruto's arm and forced him into an ally way. Sakura of corse followed and was about to punch the guy until she noticed that it was and AMBU black-op. "What's the meaning of this?" Naruto yelled. "What did I do!?"

"Trying to start a war, Mushi? I think the Hokage will _love _to hear _all _about that." The masked man said searching Naruto for any weapons. Sure enough, he had all his ninja tools in his pouch. "I don't think a common family guy would need these, ne?" He asked.

All the evidence was against him, the only thing he would do was run, which he could do easily considering how fast he was, but it would make him look bad and he didn't need AMBU black-ops after him. He smirked, all he had to do was wait until night fall, then he would let himself be captured, and tell granny about whats going to happen. "You wouldn't mind if I talked to my wife, would you?" He asked. The man let him. Naruto walked up to her and whispered in her ear. _"I'll be back don't worry about me, I'll be okay." _He said and backed up. "Later." He said a little louder. He looked at his son, "See ya, Kataru." His smirk grew when he looked at the AMBU again. "Okay, now." He said taking one step closer to the man in the mask. "Try and catch me." With that he disappeared, headed for the trees. (Lol I was just thinking right now, 'Run, Forest, RUN!' ahahah!) The black-op ran after him, calling for others to follow him.

"Oh, what has your father gotten himself into now." Sakura sighed and went running back to the Hotel to Ino and Sasuke's room. Kataru was close behind her. When she got their she quickly explained what happened and Sasuke was running after him. He stopped just before he completely left the hotel room.

"Lutin, Kataru. You remember your training right?" He asked. Both nodded. "Good, then come with me." He said and started running again. Both boys grinned and bolted after Sasuke.

"Tea?" Ino asked Sakura.

**With Naruto**

_'I've got to find somewhere to rest, I didn't think about having to run from this many! Oh, man…' _Naruto thought, rushing through the trees. He soon found a thick tree with log leaning against it. _'Bingo!' _He thought racing to the tree. He quickly hid behind the log and tried to regain his breath. He took a look at his surroundings, trees, leaves, and a little pond to his left. It was actually quite pretty. He tightened up when he heard AMBU black-ops running past him, screaming, "This way!" and they passed. _'Too easy.' _He thought. Then he heard more rushing feet above him. and then they stopped. Naruto's heart was racing, he knew that these guys were no match but he was still scared as heck! A foot appeared to his right and then another. The tall man's shadow lurked across the ground.

"I see you." A deep voice said.

This just about made Naruto pee his pants. He jumped from the log and was about to knock the guy clean out when he noticed the time. It was almost dusk, almost time for the battle to start. He took a deep breath and let the AMBU take the first shot sending Naruto clean across the small clearing next to the pond he saw earlier. He stood up again and took a battle stance, but before he could even say anything, a flag appeared before him.

"Don't lay another hand on my father."

**Moments Earlier With Kataru**

"I'll find you dad." Kataru's determined face look franticly from left to right. Sasuke and Lutin went to look in other directions. Then all of the sudden he saw and AMBU black-opstanding right in front of his dad, and before he was able to do anything, the black-op took a swing at his dad sending him flying across the ground. Kataru rushed passed the trees to where his dad was now standing, whipping the light blood from the punch.

"Don't lay another hand on my father." He said sternly, red chakra was flaming from his fists. Naruto watched as his son flared up in rage, he punched the man clean across the clearing. When Naruto looked around to make sure no one noticed anything, he was already late. Three AMBU black-ops were already racing towards him, preparing attacks. Naruto was sent splashing into the near by pond. (Wow, I'm making Naruto sound weak… He really isn't at all I'm just making it a little dramatic. =D)

When Kataru noticed the splash his eyes grew red with anger. (Litterally, his eyes were red, like when the nine-tailed fox's chakra was coming out with Naruto, it's happening to Kataru as well. Just clarifying that.) He plunged to his fathers side. All of the AMBU were looking at his as if they were mad.

Naruto stood up, his make-up washing off and letting his whisker marks be shown, making it very clear who he was, at least to the AMBU. Kataru's eyes were glowing red, and Naruto stood with a heavy expression.

"Wh- Who are you guys!?" One of the black-ops yelled.

Then a tall man appeared from the shadows, followed by a young boy. His long strides made it clear he was a dangerous man. "I have a feeling you already know who he is…" Sasuke's face was now visible from the shadows, as was Lutin's. "Right, Naruto Uzamaki?"

**Okay! End of another chapter. Sorry this chapter was short and unmeaningful, but, I wanted to end it like this and everyone wants me to put another out so there. Her is another chapter! **

**What will happen? Will Naruto and Kataru be okay? Or will the AMBU black-ops understand what they are here for? Will they believe them that a battle is about to start? Find out next time on… ****The Warning.**


	4. I HAVE A QUESTION YOU NEED TO ANSWER!

Okay, so I was wondering if you wanted me to have the Adult version of Naruto, and the 9 year old version of Naruto, meet each other. If you want this to happen, tell me by PMing me or reviewing on this question. Thanks! Please give me an answer it would really help! Oh and the next chapter is almost done! I don't know what id should be called... |=/ Hmmmm... Anyway! Please answer! THANKS! =D

TTFN (ta ta for now)

-Dbzf53


	5. Chapter 3: Identities Discovered

_Previously, on __**The Warning**_**_…_**

_Naruto stood up, his make-up washing off and letting his whisker marks be shown, making it very clear who he was, at least to the AMBU. Kataru's eyes were glowing red, and Naruto stood with a heavy expression. _

_"Wh- Who are you guys!?" One of the black-ops yelled._

_Then a tall man appeared from the shadows, followed by a young boy. His long strides made it clear he was a dangerous man. "I have a feeling you already know who he is…" Sasuke's face was now visible from the shadows, as was Lutin's. "Right, Naruto Uzamaki?"_

**Chapter 3: Identities Discovered **

"What!? You can't be Naruto Uzamaki! He's only a boy!" One said approaching him, he received a loud growl from Kataru, backing away he asked again. "If you really are Naruto, then how can your prove it!"

Naruto sighed and put his hand on his son's shoulder calming him down back to his normal state. _'I'm going to have to talk to Sakura about Kataru's condition. It's nothing major, he seems to be in control for the most part, but still…' _Naruto thought. "Ah, I have an Idea." He said, grinning. Soon a bright orange glow surrounded him and his hair seemed to look like fire, _he _looked like fire. His body looked, almost, like a ghost. "This is what I like to call mastering the nine-tailed fox! Only I have tho power of the nine-tails and I'm the only one with the curse mark, see?" He said lifting up his shirt for the audience to see. "Now, if you don't mind, I have something to address the Hokage about." He said rushing past them. Leaving all of the AMBU with too many questions. Kataru followed, as did Sasuke and Lutin. Now it was only the AMBU with nothing but, confusion, shocked soldiers, and questions, lots of questions…

Naruto and Sasuke were in the lead, speeding to the Hokage's mansion as quickly as possible, she had to know what was about to happen. Not only was the battle only a couple of hours away, they wouldn't even be prepared! Their mission would be failed! They reached the Hokage's mansion and ran up the stairs and bursted into her office. They discovered a very surprised and pissed Tsunade their.

"What is the meaning of thi-" She stopped when she noticed who was standing in front of her. "Wh-who are you?" She asked, hopping she didn't know the answer.

"Hey, granny." Naruto grinned out of breath.

"Naruto? I-is that really you?" She asked, looking extremely shocked.

"Yeah, but I didn't just some here to show my face, we have something extremely important to explain. And I think you already know that we used that forbidden time travel jutsu to get here." He said looking at her face, standing up all the way. "We are here from the future."

**Commercial Break! **

**Come one come all to the buy-one-get-one-free deal at Payless shoe store! We have fabulous selections and wondrous-**

**"Get back to the story!" Random citizens scream.**

**And now back to the story!**

Tsunade just stared for a moment, then she coughed. "This is going to be interesting…" She sighed.

"Look, you are going to have a battle break out here really soon, I advise you to take the battle away from the city and get some AMBU black-ops on top of the guarding situations. Once you have that all covered, we can explain more in detail…" Naruto said.

Tsunade only looked out her window and nodded at what appeared to be nothing, then three AMBU black-ops started running off to tell the others.

"Wow, you really have them everywhere don't you." Naruto sighed. "So, I assume you would like to know about our stories?" He asked.

Tsunade grinned and then nodded, but before he began she asked a question. "Did, you, Naruto bring Sasuke back into the village?" She asked.

Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "Yeah, he convinced me, although I was already planning to come back myself. He just tied up the loose ends." He explained.

"Sure." Tsunade laughed. Then her face became more serious. "Now, what is it I need to know?"

Naruto took in a long breath and sat down in a chair, placed in the corner of the office, Sasuke followed and sat down on the other chair. The boys, Kataru and Lutin weren't their yet, but knowing them they would be their in a couple of minutes. They were pretty far from the village when Naruto was running away and used a lot of their energy to find them, especially Kataru. Naruto smiled at the sight of watching Tsunade meet his son, or even finding out who their wives were. _'In time Naruto, in time…' _He thought laughing to himself. He let a sigh escape his lips. "Now, were should I begin…"

"Madara, we are ready to strike." Their were many silhouettes of ninjas, lingering among the trees. The masked man they called Madara appeared from the shadows where his face could be seen through the still, dull moonlight. It casted, almost, a blue light on his orange swirled mask.

"Good, it's about time I get the nine-tailed." He said, his one eye squinted.

"We could either attack in the city, or just meet them in the forest, sir." The same shadow said.

"What do you mean meet them in the forest, they aren't even expecting anything!"

"It seems, that they are, sir. Some of us went to check it out and AMBU and many other skilled ninja are posted outside the city wall, waiting for us to attack. We didn't even try to look inside the city, it was too dangerous."

"Too dangerous huh?" He asked taking a step closer to the lingering shadow.

"I-I'm sorry, si-" But it was too late, he was sliced with a kunai in the throat"

"You no _nothing _of danger!" And with that he dropped the kunai next to the now, still shadow's face. "You know, when I was a young man, their was this phrase that I was haunted with. 'Will you take the leap of faith, or will you grow into and old man, waiting to die alone.' " He quoted and then glared at his other ninja. "Let's attack, don't be reckless either. Go!"

With that the ninja ran in multiple directions, planning to attack the leaf.

**With Naruto, Tsunade, and Sasuke**

"So tonight, a battle breaks loose. Someone it taken away and then cause a lot more trouble 20 years later. We haven't had a battle or anything like that, but, we came here so that that wouldn't happen. We checked to see if this would change anything horribly and it shouldn't, no one will be unborn and everything will be the same, except that we won't have a battle coming our way. If you make the enemy retreat, our mission will be a success." Naruto explained, Tsunade surprisingly followed.

"So, what do you mean by people being unborn-" However, Tsunade was cut off by two kids running into her office, she would've yelled at them but she noticed it wasn't anyone she knew. She was going to ask, but again, right when she opened her mouth she was cut off.

"Dad!" They both yelled.

_'Well, that answers my questions…' _Tsunade thought.

"We *pant* were *wheeze* beginning to think that *cough* you got captured again, until Lutin said we were going here, I seemed to miss that part." Kataru said putting his hand behind his head and giving a very, Naruto-like, grin. "Hey."

"All the guards were already out their when we passed the gate, no one should be even able to get into the village." Lutin said standing up strait. Then gave a cheeky grin. "Mom is coming, Auntie-Sakura, too. We stopped by to tell them where we were going." He said, knowing full well that Sasuke _loved _it when the women stepped in on these matters. (By the way, that was sarcasm)

_'Auntie-Sakura?' _Tsunade thought, she brushed that aside when they started talking again.

Naruto interrupted Tsunade's thoughts. "You told them to come here?" Naruto asked, exasperation in his voice.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kataru asked honestly.

"No, no that's not it at all, we just weren't expecting it." Naruto said ruffling his son's hair. Before he could finish another someone interrupted them.

"It better not be a problem, otherwise… you would have a much _bigger _problem." A women's voice said. (Guess who?)

"Ahh, Sakura, yeah umm, we were just, uh, talking about the invasion plan, uh hem." He coughed out. Guilt running through his body and escaping out of his mouth.

She smiled walking up to Naruto's side, Kataru was not in-between them, and Tsunade couldn't help but notice that the little blond was a perfect mixture of the two. _'Those two couldn't have, nah, huh. I guess Jiraiya owes me some cash.' _She smirked. "So, you and Sakura _did _get together." She said, laughing at the two's reaction. Although she was surprised that Naruto didn't jump up and put his thumbs up and say, "BELIEVE IT!" but, he didn't, he only smiled a cheeky grin and put his arm around her giving her a gentle loving hug. _'Wow, he turned into a gentlemen.' _She then brushed that aside as well, about to continue their original discussion. The battle.

Again, someone interrupted them. "Sorry, I was just making sure no one followed us here." Came another voice. Just then Ino walked in smiling. "Oh, so you guys _are _here. Thanks for giving us warning on that." She said sarcastically giving Sasuke a death glare, he would have just coward in a corner, (Ahaha picture that!) but since everyone was here he grew some balls and stood up to his woman.

"Neh, we thought you would catch on." He said smiling a little to let her know he wasn't trying to be rood and she should drop it so they could work. She fought the smile and let it be, walking up to him.

"Sorry for the interruption. Please, continue." She said. Tsunade would have interrupted and gave all four of them a bad time about their love life, she let it slide considering the situations.

"No, no it's fine." She smiled sweetly, it made Naruto shudder, that wasn't a good thing.

He shook it off and continued. "Well, the only other thing I really need to say is that we need to make sure that they don't get into the city, we also offer our skills in the field if you want them." He said rather confidently.

"We would be fighting too!" Kataru said lifting his hand up triumphantly. "We're ganna kick some enemy butt!" He laughed then earned a hard glare from his mother. "Eh, hehe," He said scratching the back of his head. Naruto was chuckling in the background. When Sakura looked at him he just shrugged and the turned his attention back to the Hokage.

"Yeah, granny. They would be fighting as well, surprisingly. In fact, you suggested that they fight, they are actually are stronger than I was at that age." He smiled, proud of his son's skill.

Kataru's eyes gleamed, "Really Dad! I'm as strong as _you _were!?" His eyes were very Lee like. (You know, like when he always screens "YES GUY-SENSEI! I LOVE YOU GUY-SENSEI!" and his eyes get all creepy. :3 )

"Even stronger." He concluded, putting his hand on his son's head.

Lutin grew a envious face, lucky no one noticed, except for Ino. It wasn't that he didn't get that kind of attention, he just didn't like to be discounted in these situations. Him and Kataru were the best of friends, but it didn't mean that they weren't rivals, and he wanted to out show his rival. Ino decided to continue that thought, noticing how Lutin was a little jealous. "Yeah, both of them are stronger then their fathers were at their age. They actually are stronger than many chunin and are the top students at the academy. (No they haven't passed the academy yet, I'm going to make it to where they have to be at least 10 years old because I don't believe that they had a rule on that. Maybe they did, I don't know. Oh and that mesa that when I said that Naruto was nine in this time, well I'm changing that. He's now going to be uhhhh… hmmmm How about 12? No he's 11 yeah, 11. Naruto is 11 in this time.) She smiled.

"Really? 'Cause we are going to need as much help as we can get on this battle, I would love to see their skill as well." The Hokage smiled and then leaned back into her chair. "So, now what?"

"Well, I assume we go out and see what's happening. Kataru, sakura and I will go in one direction,(Lol _one direction _like the band, I don't LOVE that band though, in fact, I don't really like their songs… Ouch! I'm going to get a lot of flame for that comment. Oh well.) Ino, Sasuke, and Lutin can all go in the other." Naruto suggested. All of the adults agreed and Naruto was going to turn around to get his plan in motion, but something stopped him.

_'Man! We're never going to ever get out of this office, too many distractions…' _Tsunade thought. Noticing how many times they had been interrupted.

"Hey, Granny! I want to be involved on this little plan of yours! I deserve to fight!" A extremely loud blond popped around the corner, with a tall white haired man. "Don't try and leave me out!"

Naruto was shocked. Was he really that annoying as a little kid? Man! No wonder Sakura hated him. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear, _"I can see why you thought I was annoying then… sorry about that." _He said. Sakura only smiled.

"Women are always right." She said simply and watched as the mini Naruto came into full view.

(Okay, so I'm calling this Naruto Mini Naruto. They're going to call him that too when he finds out that he came from the future. :3 )

Mini Naruto stopped when he noticed a lot of un-known people were invading the room. "Hey, who are you?" He asked getting up in front of Naruto's face. "You look familiar…" He finished, squinting his eyes, he stood back and pointed at him. "I asked who you were! Who _are _you!" He practically yelled.

"My gosh! Quiet down!" Naruto said, getting himself's, from the past, attention.

_'No, way! That guy looks just like Minato, minus the shorter hair, this it totally weird, hey, wait a minute! He has Naruto's face markings! He couldn't be-!' _Jiraiya thought, his eyes growing wider as he processed things.

"Man alive, maybe people would answer you if you wouldn't be so _loud. _Anyway, why does it matter?" He asked, grinning evilly on the inside. However, Sakura didn't want to deal with her husband from the past so she elbowed his gut causing him to get his manners back. It was weird, it almost happened like magic. *wink *wink* "*cough* Sorry." He managed to wheeze out. "Umm, I'm not really sure how to put this…" Naruto placed his finger on his index finger and thumb on his chin like he was thinking, his face squinting up. "Oh, I got it! Okay, try and guess who I am, My dream is to become Hokage!" Naruto said.

Mini Naruto's eyes widened. "WHAT!? I know who you are!" He yelled. Naruto had a look of approval on his face when he noticed he understood his question. "You're my new rival!" Mini Naruto finished, running up to him. "NO ONE IS GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION BUDDY, AND I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE! ME!" He screamed.

Naruto face-faulted onto the ground. "No! No, that's not it! I'm not your new rival!"

"Really? Then who?"

"Gah! I'm impossible!"

"You're telling me, trust me, try listening in _my _shoes!" Mini Naruto folded his arms and glared at him.

"Wha- Oh never mind! I'm just going to be blunt. I'm you! I used a forbidden jutsu to get here so that we could warn granny about a battle that happening." Naruto sighed.

And with that, Naruto fell, everything was silent. Absolutely silent. "For once, Naruto, I actually predicted what you were going to do." Jiraiya said, looking at his pupil from the future.

"Hey, Jiraiya, you owe me some money." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Eh? Why is that?"

"You lost a bet against me. Naruto got together with Sakura and I win now." She finished.

"What!?" Jiraiya practically fell backwards. "How could I loose to _you!" _He questioned no one in particular.

"Pervy-sage! You bet against me! What the heck!" Naruto was about to hit his master in the head but he stopped him.

"Wait! Just wait! I didn't mean it by anything like that! It's just that, Tsunade always looses so I practically say yes to _any _bet she throws at me!" He defended

Naruto stopped and thought for a moment. "Huh, thats a good excuse." He decided and was about to turn back around when Sakura punched him, not hard, but enough to move his head back. "OW!"

"Cha! You would bet against us!?" She yelled.

"What! No! No I was just saying it was a good excuse! I would never bet against us, Sakura!"

She was about to hit him again but stopped herself. "Okay…" She sighed. Lutin and Kataru were practically laughing their heads off at the scene that just played over.

"Haha! Mom punched Dad!" Kataru laughed. However he was shut-up by two angry glares from his parents. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Sasuke was smiling. "Naruto, you deserved that one, I swear, some day, your not going to have a face for your wife to punch." He commented.

"Har har, Sasuke." Naruto said returning to his seat. "Hey, so are we actually going to start to fight?"

Ino sighed. "Man, Naruto. You can't think of anything else but ramen, and fighting." She said.

"Hey, now wait a minute!" He defended.

"Eh, Naruto calm down. Besides, I want to know a few things…" Jiraiya said, pulling mini Naruto up from off the ground. "Did _you _bring Sasuke back?" He asked looking at Sasuke.

"Yep, but Sasuke was already thinking about coming back, I was just filling in the cracks." He said smiling.

"I see, then Kataru must be your son?"

"Yeah, and this is Lutin, Sasuke and Ino's son." He explained gesturing to Lutin.

Just then mini Naruto sat up. "Ehh, what's going on…"

"You fainted." Kataru said bluntly walking up to his father from the past. "You ready to fight?" He grinned.

When mini Naruto remembered what happened he glanced behind the other blond, and at himself. He smiled broadly at the sight he saw, standing next to him was a pick haired woman and she had beautiful green eyes, _Sakura. _"Ha! You _bet!" _He said looking at Kataru again, then his face grew puzzled. "Wait, who are you?"

"Wha-" Kataru lost his balance. "Geez, well, I'm Kataru, and your my dad." He said placing his finger on his miniature father's headband that showed he was a leaf ninja.

"What!? I have a son!?" Naruto was about to faint again but was kicked in the head by Jiraiya. "Thanks, sensei." He said.

_'He called me sensei! Man I must have hit him too hard…' _Jiraiya thought.

"Sweet! This is so _cool!" _Mini Naruto started to dance around the room, then was stopped when he noticed the other man in the room. "S-Sasuke?" He asked looking directly in his rival's eyes. "Y-you came back?"

Sasuke just humphed and smirked. "You bet." Was all he said then he looked at Naruto and nodded. "We have to get out their otherwise it might turn ugly, Lutin, Kataru, change of plans. Your going to fight along side, mini Naruto and Jiraiya."

"HEY!? I am _not _mini!" Naruto whined.

"Compared to _me _you are." Naruto said pointing at himself.

"Ghwa!? Ugg! I'm _not _mini!" Mini Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked. He received nods from everyone in the room. "Good, let's go. Naruto, you lead the way." He said.

"You bet!" Naruto said standing up. "It's about time we fight."

**Will they be able to defend the leaf? More importantly, will they be able to defend each other? Will mini Naruto be able to keep up with Lutin and Kataru? Find out next time on… The Warning.**

**Yeah! Another chapter done! I hope nothing was too cheesy, because it's always hard to make this kind of thing without making it cheesy. Hop you liked it! Oh, and thanks for the wondrous reviews, although, I would ****_love _****it if I could get more! Please review, that white blank box is there for a reason and hopefully it won't be blank after this! Thanks for reading! TTFN!**

**-Dbzf53**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvv (Review dog gone it!) (Please?)**


	6. What am I, a girl or boy?

So, I don't know, I guess I just really wanted to know. Anyway, what do you think I am? A boy or girl? Don't worry about being wrong either, I really don't care. Also, try and guess my age, if you get it right then, uhhhh you get to say that you're right? Good enough reward right? Okay, well, I just really wanted to know because I'm a curious (whatever gender I am) THought I'd give it away there, huh? Well haha! I didn't! Anyway, please try and guess! I'd love to here what you guys think. Just say it like this;

Gender: Age: (If you want to say why you think so.)

Thanks for playing my little game! I'm getting the next chapters out as soon as I can, thanks for reading!

-Dbzf53


	7. Chapter 4: Mision Completed?

**So I usually don't wait very long in-between chapters when I write because I don't want to wait for you guys to take ****_forever _****on reviewing. Don't get me wrong I ****_LOVE _****the reviews! And I ****LOVE**** reading what you have to say, but I'm not very patient so yeah. I had a question I posted that asked if I were a girl or a boy and all that jazz. So basically I'm going to answer that at the end of this chapter, probably. I don't know. GRWAH! All this extra thinking is hurting my head! I can only process so much! Okay, breath, breath. Inhale, exhale, breath… Okay, I'm good. Oh, and please tell your friends about this! I would really like this story to go somewhere but I'm not sure if I'll make it big if I don't have a big audience… Please tell anyone about this so I can get more opinions and ideas! Thanks, now, on with the chapter!**

_Previously on __**The Warning**_**_…_**

_"Hey, granny." Naruto grinned out of breath._

_"Naruto? I-is that really you?" She asked, looking extremely shocked._

**_Time skip in chapter_**

_"So tonight, a battle breaks loose. Someone it taken away and then cause a lot more trouble 20 years later. We haven't had a battle or anything like that, but, we came here so that that wouldn't happen. We checked to see if this would change anything horribly and it shouldn't, no one will be unborn and everything will be the same, except that we won't have a battle coming our way. If you make the enemy retreat, our mission will be a success." Naruto explained, Tsunade surprisingly followed._

**_Another time skip in chapter_**

_"Ready?" Sasuke asked. He received nods from everyone in the room. "Good, let's go. Naruto, you lead the way." He said. _

_"You bet!" Naruto said standing up. "It's about time we fight."_

**Chapter 4: Mision Completed?**

They raced through the village, passed the ramen bar, passed the training grounds, passed the fate, it was time they fought. Jiraiya looked at the kids that surrounded him. _'What did I do to Naruto in the future that would make him be mad enough at me to throw me with all the kids! Their not going to be able to keep up with me!' _He thought. "Okay kids, let's go figure out whats going on."

"Got it."

"Mhm"

"No problem percy-sage! I'll get the enemy's main fleet running away from my power!" Mini Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, you'll get the running, towards you though. What are you trying to do? Make yourself a target!?" Kataru hushed.

"Wow, my son already betrayed me." Mini Naruto sulked.

"What!? No I didn't mean it like that! I was just trying to get you to quiet down." Kataru soothed his younger version of his father.

Jiraiya smirked. "Or, you inherited more then your eyes from your mother. Eh?" He suggested.

Lutin sighed, "Oh no, he's still a knuckle-head like his dad."

"Hey! I'm not a knuckle head!" Both Naruto and Kataru shouted, then looked at each other. "Jinx!" They both said again. Then started laughing uncontrollably.

"See?" Lutin pointed out. "He only needs a jump start then… he's crazy."

Jiraiya just chuckled and hushed them. "Guys! Be a little more quiet unless you want them to find us!" He whispered harshly.

They both nodded and then started to scout the area. It didn't take long for them to see a scurry flash in a bush, Lutin leaned over to Kataru. "I think we can handle him? You want to show off a bit?" He asked with a smirk.

Kataru's eyes went big, then he settled down and leaned back over to his friend. "Of corse, you lead the way…" With that, Lutin jumped quickly to the bush and they heard a loud, "OW!" and "HEY STOP THAT" then they saw a body tossed over against a nearby tree. Lutin followed after him, and he was shocked to see he wasn't wearing a mask, he couldn't real see in the dark, so he didn't know. "Who are you?" Lutin asked, noticing the ninja wasn't going to fight back.

"Well, I was just making my way back to the village, but you decided to try and _kill _me on the way there! What was that for anyway!?" The ninja yelled. He wasn't old at all, in fact, he was probably 12 or 11. he had brown spiked-up hair, with red markings running down both sides of his cheeks. He stood up tall and then a puppy whimpered, and fell off of the mysterious ninja's head. "And I'm not answering your question until you answer mine. So your-" He stopped. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" He asked looking behind Lutin and Kataru to find mini Naruto and Jiraiya standing back watching.

"Kiba!?" Mini Naruto yelled. "What were you doing out her huh?" His eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"What do you think!? I was taking Akamaru, here, for a elk when I saw all these AMBU soldiers run pass me. I didn't think it was safe anymore so I was on my way back." Kiba explained.

"Wait, you're KIBA!?" Kataru asked, looking him up and down. "You're a lot smaller then I thought."

Kiba walked over to where the unknown blond stood, putting his hand on top of his head, he showed him that _he _was much taller. "Who are you calling small, short stuff?"

"Hey, that's not fair! I'm only eight! Besides, you're about as tall as my dad, and he was short for his age." Kataru explained.

Lutin face-palmed. "Kataru! way to let things slip."

"Oops, sorry." He scratched the back of his neck and made a very Naruto like gesture.

Kiba looked at Naruto and then back at Kataru, then back to Naruto, then back to Kataru. "Huh? Dad?" He asked.

Mini Naruto just squinted. "Yeah? What about it." He said it as if it were common knowledge. "Yeah, apparently I came here from the future to warn granny about something, so were here trying to prevent whatever happened." He finished. noticing how shocked Kiba looked he knew he probably shouldn't had said that much. "Kiba?"

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

**With the adults in the future**

Both, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino heard a loud scream coming from where the kids were supposed to be. "Naruto! Do you think there okay?" Sakura asked, getting worried about her son.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Sakura. Although, we haven't been needed here yet, so we will probably be better off if we went with them anyway, I have a bad feeling about whats going on over their."

All four nodded in agreement and they took off to wherever their kids were. when they arrived they saw, Jiraiya just standing there, as well as mini Naruto, Lutin was watching but from a close distance, and Kataru was talking to what seemed to be an unknown ninja. However, they all knew this ninja well.

Sakura and Ino both rushed ahead of the men and landed near Jiraiya. "What's going on here?" Sakura asked walking up to her son.

Kataru turned around and saw his mom. "Mom! Look who we found!" He said pointing at Kiba.

_'Mom!?' _Kiba was already thinking he was going crazy, and this, confirmed it. But he couldn't place his finger on who the two women were.

Just then Naruto and Sasuke landed walking up to where their wives were. "Kataru? What's going on?"

"Wow, what's going on? Did we do something?" He asked noticing that all of the adults were here. "We found Kiba from the past. Dad."

Naruto looked over to where Kiba stood. "Hey, what do ya' know! Hey Kiba." Naruto said smiling.

"Uh! Naruto you take things _way _to lightly sometimes." Ino said, resting her forehead on her hand. Sasuke only chuckled.

"No I don't, I just don't over react." He explained, looking back at Kiba. "So, what happened? We heard a scream so we came running over here? What happened?"

Sakura looked around the forest and noticed nothing was wrong. "Yeah, what _did _happen?"

"Oh, well you see, Lutin attacked Kiba because we thought he was an enemy ninja, then Naruto explained how we came from the future, then Kiba shouted, and now your here." Kataru smiled innocently.

Sakura sighed. "No wonder." She looked at Kiba and smiled, trying to get him to get out of his little daze. It didn't work.

He shrunk back into the tree some more and looked wide-eyed at what was going on. It wasn't possible, people can't come from the future, and none of these people even look familiar to him, well they do, but he can't place his finger on it. And who was that tall blond man. This kid said _Naruto _was his dad and that is _not_Naruto.

"Heh, I guess we scared him a little, eh Sakura?" He asked.

"We must have, I don't think I've ever seen Kiba speechless." Sasuke said, finally speaking up.

"Yeah, Sasuke, your right!" Naruto said laughing a little from his friend's statement. "Kiba are you okay?" He asked walking up to him. He held out his hand to help him up, but Kiba didn't except it.

"Who are you?" He asked to Naruto.

Naruto squinted his eyes. "I'm Naruto." He finished as if he already knew that.

"No your not. Naruto doesn't have…" Kiba looked the future Naruto up and down. "WHAT!? You really _are _Naruto!" He yelled.

"Gah! Don't yell in my ear, Kiba!"

"Oh, sorry…"

Lutin walked up towards his father. "Dad? What is going on?"

Sasuke only looked at his son, then back to Naruto. "I have no idea."

"So, are we actually going to fight or what!?" Kataru asked, walking up to his mom. She sighed, then smiled at her son. "Well actually, they don't need us anywhere because the ANBU black-ops have it covered. Along with the rest of the ninja. Looks like Tsunade was wrong about needing all the help she can get." She said. "So, how about we go back to the city and report our good news, eh?"

"Yeah, sounds good, Sakura." Ino smiled and turned around. "So, are you going to come or what guys?"

The looked at each other then ran across the forest to get to the Hokage's office. Except for mini Naruto and Jiraiya and Kiba. They were left there to wonder what to do.

"So…" Kiba said.

**With the group from the future**

"Sakura, what do we need to report?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we just need to say that the city is no longer in danger, and that our mission was a success. We should be able to go back home now." She smiled at her husband. "It will be nice to get back."

"Yeah, it really will." He agreed.

_Meanwhile…_

"Ino! Shikamaru! Look! There are six unknown ninja! And they are heading for the Hokage's office!" Mini Sakura yelled, they were to make sure nothing went wrong in the city, and now six ninja were about to attack the Hokage. "We've got to stop them!" And with that they all headed for the six ninja.

Little did they know, they weren't enemies at all…

**Back with the future gang**

"Tsunade, we've got good news to tell you!" Sakura said walking into the office, when she turned around she heard a bang, then she was tackled to the ground by an unknown someone.

"Don't listen to them, Lady-Tsunade! There here to capture you!" The attacker yelled. When the rest entered the room, Ino started busting up laughing. Sasuke just starred with a, what-the-freak, type of face and Naruto chuckled.

Sakura looked up at who pummeled her to the ground, her eyes grew wide. "Eh, we actually aren't here to uh, capture the Hokage, we promise." She kept staring though, a pink hair young girl with bright green eyes pinned her hands to each side of her. Who was the attacker? None other then, mini Sakura.

"Really? How can we be sure your telling the truth?" She asked.

"Well," Sakura thought for a little, looking over at Tsunade for help, but she only watched with a smirk. "Well, you would never lie would you, Sakura?" This was enough for mini Sakura to lighten her grip, letting Sakura get out of her own hold. Standing up she smiled. "We won't hurt you, or the Hokage." Then Sakura took a better look at the room. Sure enough, Ino and Shikamaru were there as well. "Hey, everyone."

Naruto stood all the way into the room now and smiled at the audience. "Hey." He looked at Tsunade. "Granny, it doesn't look like you need us, the ANBU took care of it, that all we came her to tell you." He said.

Sakura looked at the tall blond and blushed. _'He's even more hot than Sasuke!' _Inner mini Sakura yelled. _'Ha-CHA!' _She continued to stare at the hot guys, but she had no idea that it was Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto looked at mini Sakura. "How did you know we were even coming here?" He asked.

Mini Sakura looked up at him. "Uh, umm. We were just in the village keeping watch when we saw you come o-over to the Hokage's office. We just naturally thought t-that you were kidnaping her." She looked on the floor. "I'm really sorry."

"Not a problem, Sakura." He smiled. "Or, uhh, mini Sakura." He finished.

"Mini?" She asked looking at the blond man. "What do you mean _mini?" _She asked.

"Oh, well uh, you see." He started.

"And how do you know my name?" She finished, looking at them suspiciously.

This is when Sakura decided to take over the conversation. "I know this sounds crazy, but I'm actually you, but from the future. 20 years in the future to be exact." She said, smiling, trying not to give herself a heart attack. (Her mini self that is…)

"WHAT!?"

"Sakura, even _I _could have told her better then that, you said it _way _to casual." Naruto teased. When he noticed the look on her face he backed up. "I'm sorry, honey! I was just kidding?" He defended.

"You better have been kidding, Naruto." She said, still looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Then Sakura felt a pull on her lower shirt.

"Mom? Is that _you _when you were little?" Kataru asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

This whole conversation got mini Sakura's heat pounding faster. _'He called me honey! Wait!? She called him NARUTO! That hot guy is Naruto in the future!? That's NARUTO!? And then that little boy just called me MOM!? What the HECK is going on!?' _She was screaming in her head, but somehow managed to keep a smile, but Naruto knew that smile, Sakura used it far to often.

"Mini Sakura? Are you alright?" He asked carefully.

Then Shikamaru spoke. "This is going to be a drag." He looked at mini Sakura. "Sakura, you have to snap out of it. Sakura? Hello-"

BOOM

"HA-CHA! Don't tell me what to do Shikamaru!" She yelled.

"Eeeehhh, bothersome women…" He managed to say before landing on the ground again with a flop.

Both Kataru and Lutin started laughing like crazy at this. "Hahahaha! Mom you just punched Shikamaru! Ahahaha!" Kataru managed to say in-between laughs. Lutin was about to add something but noticed the look his mother was giving him. Kataru stopped after sometime, then noticed that his mother was also giving him a look. "Sorry…" Then he glanced at his dad. He was smiling? "Dad? Why are you smiling?"

"Huh?" Oh I'm just glad I wasn't at the other end of that punch…" He grinned at his wife. Then he looked behind him to see Sasuke and Ino. "Hey, Sasuke, Ino, you ready to head back?" He asked, but didn't quite expect both mini Ino and mini Sakura to look strait at who Naruto was looking at. Sure enough, it was Sasuke and Ino. From the future.

"Y-you're me?" Mini Ino asked herself.

"Mhm. Yep." Ino smiled at her younger self then turned to look back at Tsunade. "So, do you have that forbidden jutsu to get us back?" She asked.

"Sasuke came back?" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke. "You cam back?" She asked.

"Yeah, and Naruto convinced me to." He confirmed. "Lutin, stop messing around, we're going to be going soon." Sasuke instructed.

"It was Kataru!" Lutin shouted pointing at his friend.

"Hey! It was not! You said Mmmfff-" Lutin shot his hand over Kataru's face, covering his mouth.

"He he…" Lutin laughed nervously.

Ino looked her son in the eyes and knew he was lying, but decided to let it be. For now. "Just don't be crazy for a couple of minutes okay, Lutin?"

"Yes, mom."

_'Mom!? I marry Sasuke!? I think I'm… going… to… fain-' _Then everything went black in mini Ino's world.

"Great. another person to wake up…" Sakura sighed. "I'm still surprised I'm standing…" She said looking at her miniature version.

Mini Sakura looked up at her older self. "Uhh, well I would have if I didn't have Naruto on my team, I don't think I'll ever get used to what he does…" She sighed. Then she realized she was talking to herself, and she _married _Naruto. Not to mention had a kid with him.

"Hey, I wasn't tha-" Naruto stopped himself when he thought about the previous events in the day.

_**Flash Back**_

_ "Umm, I'm not really sure how to put this…" Naruto placed his finger on his index finger and thumb on his chin like he was thinking, his face squinting up. "Oh, I got it! Okay, try and guess who I am, My dream is to become Hokage!" Naruto said._

_Mini Naruto's eyes widened. "WHAT!? I know who you are!" He yelled. Naruto had a look of approval on his face when he noticed he understood his question. "You're my new rival!" Mini Naruto finished, running up to him. "NO ONE IS GOING TO BECOME HOKAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION BUDDY, AND I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE! ME!" He screamed._

_Naruto face-faulted onto the ground. "No! No, that's not it! I'm not your new rival!"_

_"Really? Then who?"_

_"Gah! I'm impossible!"_

_"You're telling me, trust me, try listening in my shoes!" Mini Naruto folded his arms and glared at him._

**_End of flash back_**

"Gosh, I forgot about how annoying I was today, I wasn't really _that _bad all the time was I?" He asked.

"Oh, trust me Naruto, you changed a lot when you came back from training for those two years with Jiraiya, though your still a knuckle head at heart." She smiled, laughing at her husband's face.

Sasuke let out a chuckle. "Naruto, the fact that your even questioning if you were annoying in funny." He explained.

"Hey, no fair, it's three against one." Naruto pouted. He then remembered why they were there in the first place. "Granny, we need he scroll so we can get back to our time, I don;t see any reason to stay here…"

Tsunade nodded. "Yeah, except you guys are great entertainment. Too bad, here the scroll, Naruto." She said tossing him the scroll. "You know how to us that right?"

"Yeah, we do. Everyone gather around." Then Sasuke, Ino, Lutin, Kataru, and finally Sakura circled around the scroll ready to go home. Naruto bid his thumb and placed his hand in the muddle of the scroll, then made three hand signs and a flash appeared. When they all opened there eyes again, they didn't find their home, in fact, they didn't notice any change in there surroundings. "EH? Why didn't it work? I did it right…" Naruto wondered.

"Dobe, you didn't do it right, otherwise we would have been home." Sasuke said, glaring at his friend.

Naruto shrugged and did it again, and again, and again, but it all ended the same way. "What's going on? Why aren't we getting home?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

Then something hit Sakura. "Wait, if we traveled and _changed _history, our dimension wouldn't exist anymore…" She paled. "W-we're stuck here…"

Naruto's eyes widened, and he noticed his wife's face paling. He went over to her so that she wouldn't fall, and to comfort her. "Then what are we going to do?"

**Are they really stuck her for good? What will happen now that they can't get back? How will they be able to cope with themselves from the past? Find out next time on… The Warning.**

**Okay! Thanks for reading this! And to answer my question. Drum roll please…**

**I'm a girl! And I'm 14 years old! For those of you who were smart you would have checked my wall… =P Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll get the next chapter out ASAP. **

**TTFN**

**_-Dbzf53_**


	8. Ch 5: Calm Seas Dont Make Good Captains

_Previously on __**The Warning**_**_…_**

_Naruto shrugged and did it again, and again, and again, but it all ended the same way. "What's going on? Why aren't we getting home?" Naruto asked no one in particular. _

_Then something hit Sakura. "Wait, if we traveled and changed history, our dimension wouldn't exist anymore…" She paled. "W-we're stuck here…" _

_Naruto's eyes widened, and he noticed his wife's face paling. He went over to her so that she wouldn't fall, and to comfort her. "Then what are we going to do?"_

**Chapter 5: Calm Seas Don't Make Good Captains**

Sakura fel to her knees, crying. Not only could her family go home, but she was stuck in another time, which meant she had to live everything over again, all the war, all the pain. She couldn't help but sit their, crying in her husbands arms.

Normally, mini Sakura thought, Naruto would be screaming what and then start complaining and acting like a little kid, but, this Naruto, _this _Naruto didn't. He just stood at her side comforting her with his touch and words. Surprisingly he didn't even say anything wrong, he said what anyone in that position should say and what anyone in Sakura's should hear. He was amazing…

"Sakura, it's okay, I'm sure we aren't stuck here forever, I promise." Naruto comforted.

Ino's eyes were watering as well, and Sasuke kept a close eye on here, to make sure she wouldn't fall, and when she did, he was there. Comforting her just like Naruto did, just in a Sasuke sorta way. When he glanced at his son, he was just standing there, not saying anything, his face looked as if he just saw someone die, as if he was going to die himself. He didn't say a single word, not a sound, and he didn't move an inch.

Kataru, who was standing next to his father was just as shocked. He didn't know what to do with himself, he felt as if he needed to go, anywhere, he just needed to leave. _'Why? Everything went smoothly, and we were all happy. Why?' _This kept going on in his head, over an over again. His eyes grew fogged with tears and his hands were now tight fists. He needed to go. Anywhere but here. "NO!" He screamed and launched himself out through the Hokage's window. Where? Not even he knew…

"Kataru!" Naruto yelled, although, he didn't follow his son, he knew that he wouldn't do anything stupid, he just probably wanted to be alone, away from this madness.

Mini Sakura watched it all go down. She didn't know what she could do. "Uh, Lady-Tsunade? I'm going to get home."

Tsunade nodded and watched her leave, she was followed by two ANBU black-ops that carried both Ino and Shikamaru, leaving the future ninja and Tsunade alone in the room.

"N-Naruto… What are we going to do?" Sakura asked, taking her hands away from her face and looking at her husband.

"There is always a way, Sakura. _Always…" _He said kissing her forehead. "Don't worry, this will just be temporary, I promise."

She tried to smile, but just ended up falling into his arms, still crying.

_Meanwhile, with Kataru…_

"I don't get it…" He whispered. "I don't get it!" Falling to his knees, pounding the earth with all of his strength, causing cracks and shakes. _'I don't want to be stuck here forever, I don't want to live in the past, I don't want to leave everyone else behind, I don't want this…' _"I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS!" Pounding the ground for the last time he stayed like that, on his hands and knees, fists held tight together. It had just started raining, making his hair and clothes soaked, but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything else right now. He just wanted home. This reminded him of something once. A long time ago, about 3 years ago, when he was 6…

_Flashback…_

_"Why can't I get it! I've tried and tried and _tried _but I can't get it!" A younger Kataru yelled. He felt a hand on his shoulder. _

_"You won't get it on your first day, son." Naruto said, smiling warmly at the boy._

_"But I'm trying as hard as I can!"_

_Naruto sighed "You know, part of growing up, son, is going through struggles like this. Everything happens for a reason, even if we can't see that reason." He said. Placing his hand on his son's head, he continued. "Calm seas don't make good captains." He finished._

_Kartaru just looked into his father's eyes. "Well, calm seas are a lot easier, besides, if it makes you _look_ good, then why bother sailing the harder ones?" He questioned._

_Naruto was taken aback by his question. It's not that it didn't make sense, it made perfect sense, but what shocked him was the way he phrased it. "Well, you see when things always go your way, and you never get put in a hard position, you won't have the experience, nor the knowledge, on how to fix it or how to deal with it. You would just dig yourself in a hole you couldn't get out of. You don't want that do you?" He looked at his son again, noticing his face didn't bare that same angry expression, he smiled bigger._

_"Yeah, I guess…" Kataru surrendered and then looked at his father smiling. "Let's get some ramen!"_

_"Thats the spirit!" Naruto laughed._

_End of Flashback…_

"Calm seas don't make good captains…" Kataru said to himself. He stood up and started walking to where ever his family was, now that his head was a little clearer.

Sakura stood up, her eyes couldn't cry another tear, her fists couldn't pound another hit on her husbands chest, her mind couldn't think another thought. She wS tired and wanted to go _home. _Yet, she couldn't… It pained her at the thought of re-living this. Having to live here forever, although, she needed to be stronger, her son was know where to be found at the moment and probably crying his eyes out. She let her hands relax and noticed how good it felt not to be using those muscles non-stop and letting them loosen. "Let's get to the hotel. I don't think we will be able to do anything without a good night sleep." She said, making her way to the door.

"Yeah, your right. Come on Ino, Lutin. Let's go." Sasuke said looking at his son, then helping his wife up. Again, Lutin didn't make a sound, but at least he moved. His eyes didn't leave the floor and his fists didn't change shape. He just strode passed his parents as if no on else was there.

They made their way down the road, no one said anything, only walked in their own flow of thoughts. None of them even registered that Katartu joined them again, he too was just walking quietly. When they arrived at the hotel they went into their own rooms and crawled into their own beds. "Sakura?" Naruto said, leaning closer to his wife.

A faint "Hm?" was heard.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked, placing his arm around her waist.

"I know, I love you too…" She said before turning around and kissing him good night.

Naruto woke up to an eager sun shinning on his face. He tried to turn around but when he did, he noticed Sakura wasn't their. "Nng. It's too early…" He sat up and looked at the clock, 8:27. It wasn't too early, but Naruto was still really tired. He ruffled his hair, rubbed his eyes, and swung his feet out of the bed. When he walked to the kitchen he saw his wife sitting at the table with some tea, she must had been deep in thought because she didn't even notice Naruto until he put his hand on her shoulder. "Good morning, Sakura." He said gently.

"She naturally leaned into his touch and smile, but it wasn't a everything is good, smile. It wasn't era;y a smile at all to Naruto. "Good morning."

Some time passed between the two before Naruto said something. "You know, we'll figure this out. We aren't going to be stuck here forever…"

"Maybe…" She said her eyes were gazing out the window.

Just then Kataru decided to walk into the room, only in his boxers, with his comforter of his bed rapped around him. "Mornin'." He said, taking a seat at the table. No one talked, just starred and wondered what to say, what to do.

Naruto broke the science. "I talked to granny about teaching some of the genin. I'm not sure when, but she asked me if I was open to do something along those lines when we first got here." He paused. "She wanted to know if Kataru and Lutin wanted to join as well. Seeing as they still haven't graduated from the academy but know just as much, she pulled some strings to let them train with Kakashi sensei." Again he paused. "Unless you don't want to, because you would be training with myself and your mother, and we were a little, uh, well just a little… strange, at times." He said scratching the back of his head.

Kataru looked up and smiled. "Yeah, that would be cool, I guess." He said after considering his options. "I mean, what else would I do?" He asked honestly, looking between his mother and father. "Besides, dad, you're not that bad as a kid! When Jiraiya took us outside the village, me and you got alone really well." He said, his smile growing.

"That's exactly what I'm concerned about. Something tells me a little me, and another little me, running around the village might turn out to be a little troublesome." Naruto received a look from his wife. After he thought about what he said, he mentally smacked himself in the face. "I can't believe I just said that… Man alive." He sighed.

"Actually, man _dead _if you say that again…" Sakura corrected.

Naruto gulped and nodded, then turned to his son. "You're absolutely sure you want to train with your mother and I from the past? I mean, Lutin would be their and all, so your choice, Kataru."

"Yeah, what could possible go wrong?" He asked, smiling.

Sakura sighed. "You're are going to wish you never said that."

Later Naruto went about his day, he was making his way to the Hokage's office. When he arrived, he didn't even bother knocking, knowing full well, he didn't _need _too. "Granny? You wanted to meet with me?"

Tsunade sighed, knowing that he would _never _stop calling her that. "Well, I just was going to address that you will be doing some teaching while you're here."

"Who do you want me to teach?" He asked.

"Actually, you're going to be teaching with Kakashi, and you can't say no." She ordered.

"Wha-! I can't teach _myself! _Let alone myself from the past! Granny, please!" He begged.

"Nope."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"This sucks…" He decided, looking at the ground defeated.

"I'm going to have you start right away tomorrow afternoon. You're not done training until _Kakashi _says you're done." She finished, sighing and leaning on her hand.

"Okay," Naruto whined, "But what do you want me to do?"

"Just help Kakashi teach, besides, I'm sure you've come up with a lot of things to teach them from the future." She explained.

"Okay, I'll meet up with Kakashi." He sighed and walked out the door.

When he reached home he was greeted by his son running up to him asking a million questions at a time. "Hey dad! You're home! Who are you teaching? Will you be able to teach me and Lutin? Have you ever taught any of your friends before? I bet that weird, I mean since their from the past and all, is it weird to you? Have you ever-"

"Kataru! One question at a time…" Naruto ran his hand through his hair. "You, yes, sorta, and yeah, it is weird." He finished.

"Really!? You get to teach me and Lutin?" He asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be teaching with Kakashi-sensei, so that means that you get me as a sensei for a while." Naruto smiled, he could smell the ramen cooking in the kitchen, he walked up behind where his wife was cooking and gave her a hug. "Hey." He said gently

"Hey, how was you're day?" Sakura asked, taking the ramen from the steaming pot.

"Good, well sorta, I'm teaching with Kakashi, you, me, Lutin, and our son." He said, letting go of her and leaning back on the counter.

Sakura laughed. "That's sure to be interesting!" She smiled, taking the food to the table, and setting up the plates.

"You have no idea… You need help with that?" He replied taking a couple of plates and chopsticks from her.

"Well, considering I was on a team with you when we were younger, I think I _would _know… Here take this." She said handing him the last plate which he set down on the table.

"Point." He surrendered and took a seat at the table. "So what about you? How was your day?"

"The usual, Ino and I got together as well as the kids, we went shopping re'll quick, then we came back here, so good." She smiled as she saw Kataru bonding to the table.

Naruto about began to drool. "Speaking of good, let dig in!"

Sasuke was on his way to the Hokage's office. Apparently she wanted to meet with him about, what was it? He couldn't remember. He knocked on the door and waited until Tsunade said he could come in. "You wanted to see me?" He asked, walking into the office.

"Yes, I'm going to be assigning you a team to train with." She smirked a little which caused Sasuke to shift around from the _creepiness. _"You're going to be training with Naruto, Kakashi, you're son, Kataru, mini Sakura, and mini Naruto." She instructed.

"You kidding." He said flatly.

"No, you're training with them, and _no _buts."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Hn" He glared at her for a little, then turned around to leave.

Tsunade stopped him just before he left. "You're meeting with them at the training grounds early tomorrow morning."

He just opened the door and walked out.

"Well, Sasuke still hasn't changed too much…" She sighed and looked out the window. "How are we going to get you guys _back _though." She thought.

The next morning came by quickly and Sasuke was waiting for Naruto and Kataru outside of their rooms. (A/N: Sasuke's hotel room and Naruto's hotel room were across from one another.) When he heard the door open he greeted his rival. "Naruto, we're going to be late."

"Eh? Sasuke? What do you mean?" Naruto asked, he didn't know that Sasuke was coming.

"I'm coming to train with you. Hokage's orders…" He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, making his way out of the hotel.

"No way! You get to train too? I think granny's up to something, it isn't normal for her to be all, _sneaky _like. In fact, it's really creepy." He thought, following Sasuke.

"You don't say?" He replied sarcastically.

When they finally got to the training grounds they weren't surprised to find that Kakashi was late, like normal. So, instead of waiting for nothing, and knowing that Naruto and Sakura wouldn't show up for a while, they decided to spar and show Kataru and Lutin some moves.

"Okay, good, Kataru. Now just spin it faster and try to get it bigger, the more chakra you put into it, the bigger and more powerful it'll become." Naruto explained showing his son a larger rasangan.

"RASAGAN!" Kataru yelled, charging at the nearest tree, which in a matter of seconds, was just a bile of bark.

"Great job! All you need now is a little bit more control then you'll have it down to an art!" Naruto explained.

"Wha!?" Kataru about fell over. "What do you mean _more _control? That's the best one I did all _day!" _He yelled, punching the neighboring tree, causing it to be obliterated. "I'll show _you _control." He mumbled.

At that sight Sasuke started cracking up. "Wow, Naruto! He's a perfect mixture of you and Sakura!" He slowed down to a hardy chuckle. "He has your determination and stubbornness, and then Sakura's strength and temper." He sighed. "You must have a handful." He finished.

"Hey hey now, Sasuke. Don't be a hater." Naruto said with a smirk. "Last I checked it was my _stubbornness _that brought you back."

"Hn."

"Thought so." He sighed. "Well, I wonder when they are going to get here-"

Two figures interrupted Naruto. "Hey, where's Kakashi sensei, he late." Mini Naruto said, looking around.

Mini Sakura rolled her eyes. "He's _always _late."

"Well he's _really _late this time." Just then mini Naruto noticed the other figures that were at the training grounds. "Hey, you guys, what are you doing here?" He nosed around.

"Actually," Sasuke said standing up. "We're here to train you guys today, that is, when Kakashi get's here."

"So tomorrow?" Mini Sakura asked.

"Hey, I'm not _that _bad am I?" A voice asked. Sure enough Kakashi hopped off a tree placing his book in his bag. "Sorry I'm late you would _believe _what-"

"No, we _wouldn't believe _what happened, so let's just get started." Mini Sakura said, eyeing the new arrivals.

"Okay, so you guys all know each other right?" The copy ninja asked.

"Yeah, well I think." Mini Naruto scratched his head.

Kakashi sat on a log. "Well, we are going to do a little introducing. Say your name, your dream, and what you want to be when you grow up, favorite food, and color." He said, smiling behind the mask.

"Okay, I'll go first." Naruto said. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki…"

**How will the other introductions go? How will they get back? Will they be stuck here forever? Find out next time on, The Warning!**

**Thanks for reading, please review, I love reviews, a lot, so… REVIEW!**

**-Dbzf53**


	9. Chapter 6: Sasuke's back?

**Okay everyone! I decided I'd continue this story! I'm sooooooooo sorry for the long wait, and I'll try to make it up to you! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**-LovelySheree (BTW I CHANGED MY NAME!)**

_Previously on __**The Warning**_**_…_**

_Sakura fel to her knees, crying. Not only could her family go home, but she was stuck in another time, which meant she had to live everything over again, all the war, all the pain. She couldn't help but sit their, crying in her husbands arms._

_Normally, mini Sakura thought, Naruto would be screaming what and then start complaining and acting like a little kid, but, this Naruto, this Naruto didn't. He just stood at her side comforting her with his touch and words. Surprisingly he didn't even say anything wrong, he said what anyone in that position should say and what anyone in Sakura's should hear. He was amazing…_

_"Sakura, it's okay, I'm sure we aren't stuck here forever, I promise." Naruto comforted._

_"N-Naruto… What are we going to do?" Sakura asked, taking her hands away from her face and looking at her husband._

**_Time skip in chapter_**

_Later Naruto went about his day, he was making his way to the Hokage's office. When he arrived, he didn't even bother knocking, knowing full well, he didn't need too. "Granny? You wanted to meet with me?"_

_Tsunade sighed, knowing that he would never stop calling her that. "Well, I just was going to address that you will be doing some teaching while you're here."_

_"Who do you want me to teach?" He asked._

_"Actually, you're going to be teaching with Kakashi, and you can't say no." She ordered._

_**Time skip in chapter**_

_Kakashi sat on a log. "Well, we are going to do a little introducing. Say your name, your dream, and what you want to be when you grow up, favorite food, and color." He said, smiling behind the mask._

_"Okay, I'll go first." Naruto said. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki…"_

**Chapter 6: Sasuke's back?**

"Okay, I'll go first." Naruto said. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki…" He said looking around at the kids. "I'll be here to teach you two, or at least help Kakashi train you guys." He was quiet for about 2 seconds. "My favorite color is orange, and uh, I want to be a - no, no not that… oh! I want to be a great ninja when I'm older, although I've already done that and I'm older… So yeah." He grinned a cheeky grin. "My dream is to become Hokage, and that dream is in action," He winked at his past self. "My favorite food is-"

Mini Naruto interrupted him. "WHAT! I'm actually going to become Hokage!? I-I-" His eyes were huge, and holding in tears of joy.

"Yep!" Naruto proudly smiled. "Now, to continue, my favorite food is-"

"This is incredible! I actually achieve my dream! I didn't even think that was possible!" Mini Naruto continued.

"Yes, you do. And you achieve more then just that dream. You achieve a lot more of your dreams." Sasuke added.

Mini Naruto was now talking to himself about who knows what.

This is when mini Sakura spoke up. "So, Naruto, _you _become Hokage? Why? I thought that Kakashi sensei was their new pick." She said.

"Well, Kakashi sensei was their new choice, but after a long while, and after I saved the village _countless _times, they finally understood that I wasn't some crazy knuckle head ninja."

Sasuke laughed a little to himself. "You are a humble ninja Naruto." He said sarcastically. "And you still are a knuckle head, although, you have proved not to be as annoying."

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto mumbled.

"Hn."

Naruto leaned on his back against the log he was sitting on. "I think mastering the nine-tails help out. I mean, I had sage mode mastered when I was like 16, then I mastered the nine tails transformation soon after, I beat, Pein, the Akaski, brought Sasuke back, I mean what else would I have to do if I was to prove that I wasn't a curse, or a monster." He explained.

Kakashi's eyes widened. _'He mastered the Nine tails? Theirs no way! And whats all this talk about beating Pein and the Akaski? They are WAY out of our class! Does Naruto really have that much power?" _He thought. "Okay, well how about we move on, Sasuke you're next." He pointed at Sasuke.

"Hn. Well, I'm Sasuke, I'm also here to help you train, my favorite color, black, my dream, surpass Naruto, what I want to be, powerful Ninja, my favorite food, I don't really care." Sasuke said. He stood up and looked at Kakashi. "I really think we should just carry on with our gaining Kakashi. We already know each other." He pointed out.

Kakashi who was still in a little daze, looked up at Kakashi. "Wha-, Oh, umm sure, I guess." He sputtered out. "How about we start out with tree climbing-"

"NO!" All said in unison.

"Well, I'm offended." He sulked. "Fine, if you two say you're as good as you are," Kakashi began, pointing to Naruto and Sasuke. "Then mini Sakura, mini Naruto, your sons, and myself, will go up against you." You could see him smirking behind his mask.

"Well Sasuke, looks like we're going to have to go easy on them." Naruto bragged. "This won't even take a minute." He smirked.

"You're going to _eat _those words!" Mini Naruto yelled.

Kataru walked up to where everyone was. "So when do we start?" He asked. Taking a brief look at his surroundings.

"Now." Kakashi said, immediately mini Naruto was charging at them, only to find out they were shadow clones. Well Naruto's at least, Sasuke's was a log. Kataru still stood completely still, listening to what was around him. Kakashi watched as both Lutin and Kataru did this. Then as soon as he blinked, they were already gone, chasing their father's into the forest in which they ran into. _'Well so much for team work. Look's like I can teach them all a few things.'_. Kakashi thought. But he thought too soon.

Kataru, or it must have been a shadow clone of him, was walking up to them. "They heard something in the trees, Lutin claimed he saw them go into their, but he could've easily been fooled. If you want to know where they are they are slowly making their way there for you guys to catch up." Then he disappeared.

Kataru felt his clone disappear and stopped, Lutin stopped only a branch ahead. "Did you see anything Kataru?" Lutin didn't take his eyes off of the tree ahead, sharingan activated. "I don't think we should be stalling, Kat."

Kataru looked up at the sky for a few seconds. "I know, my clone disappeared, and I was just wondering how long it would take them to get here." He said.

"Well, let's just take it slow and easy until they catch up." Lutin said, starting to run again.

"Got it." Kataru jump to the nearest branch, then jumped to the dirt ground with his friend. They hurdled over traps, slid under wires, and dodged many of the bombs, all deactivating them before their team would run into them. Their father's were not going easy.

"There they are!" Mini Sakura pointed out.

Kakashi only nodded and ran up to them, mini Naruto closely to follow. "What did you find out?" Mini Naruto asked. "Did you run into _any _traps because they were _everywhere _for us! I mean EVERY-MMmmHhhHP"

Kataru was quick to put his hand over his friends mouth, causing their group to stop running. "Dad! Shhhh!" Kataru harshly whispered. "We need to find them, not the other way around!" He whispered again.

_'Dad. That just sounds weird, especially since _Naruto _is the dad…' _Mini Sakura thought, watching it all go down. "Listen, Kataru's right, Naruto." She said, pushing her thought behind her. "You need to be more quiet." She stated as if it were a fact. Although, it was, in fact, a fact.

Kataru released his hand from his miniature father's mouth. "You know, dad. You always say how mom always right. Unless when it comes to ramen." Kataru pointed out in a teasing manner. "So if you're not gonna listen to me, listen to mom." Kataru smiled a silly looking smile, that only Naruto and himself could pull off.

Sakura froze. _'Mom… Every time he say's that it gets me. Why?' _She thought. Again, pushing the thought backwards she followed the others into the never ending forest again.

All of the sudden, Kataru and Lutin stopped in an opening. They both had a smirk on their face. Throwing a kunai up in the tree, Kataru jumped into a fighting stance.

When everyone was about to ask why he threw it, Lutin told them to be quiet by flashing his pointer finger in front of his mouth. They obliged and stood quietly.

Then a flash, no two flashes, came from both the trees at either side of the group of ninja. "So you found us?" Naruto asked, walking in front of his son. Kataru smiled, not noticing his father wasn't a shadow clone.

Kakashi noticed this, however, and threw a kunai at him. "Heh, you really are a natural with that sharingan, Kakashi sensei." Naruto said walking up to the group. Sasuke joined his blond friend and walked up beside him.

"You wouldn't say that they want to _fight _would you Naruto?" Sasuke asked, teasing the ninja.

"You bet!" Mini Naruto yelled, charging at himself, but when Naruto was about to grab him, his younger self disappeared. _'A shadow clone.' _Naruto concluded in his mind. From behind, Naruto heard and felt a familiar from of chakra flow.

"Rasaingan!" Mini Naruto yelled, charging at the older blond. But Naruto turned around, and simply put his hand out when the attack was about to make contact, causing his hand to be the victim. Mini Naruto's eyes widened. _'I wasn't going to _kill _myself! Why didn't he dodge!' _He asked himself.

But Naruto stood firm, then the Rasaingan disappeared. It just pooled away.

"Since I am so familiar with that attack and I am the only one to use it, I never had a comeback to it, until Kataru kept using it on me and I finally came up with this, I basically take control of the chakra you used for the attack and then fuse it with my own, then I release my chakra, causing the attack to be unbalanced and make the Rasaingan disappear. Good huh?" Naruto explained.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Kakashi said, behind his future student's back. "But sadly, Naruto, you still don't pay much attention." He said.

"Wrong." Naruto pronounced boldly, turning his head slightly. *Poof* Then he was gone. Again, it was another shadow clone.

"What? Why couldn't I tell?" Kakashi asked himself.

"Naruto advanced his shadow clone technique making it quite hard to tell which it real, even _I _made that mistake once." Sasuke said. Naruto was already behind the group and had a hold of mini Sakura.

"Never keep your guard down, otherwise one of your teammates could end up dead…" Naruto said, threatening her with a kunai to the neck.

"Fine, you win." Kakashi said, understanding they were outmatched. "I guess we need to get back to the village." Kakashi said, and disappeared into a puff of smoke. No it wasn't a shadow clone, just his way of traveling.

"Okay, well, come on Kataru, your mom probably has dinner already! I bet I can beat you home!" Naruto said, grinning at his son.

"Not. A. Chance!" Kataru yelled, running off into the forest.

"It's on!" Naruto chafed after him, leaving four ninja behind.

Sasuke grinned. "Come on, son. We don't want to loose to a race do we." Sasuke smirked.

"Nope." Set aside Lutin's eyes, they both did look identical. Even their smirk was the same. "Let's beat 'em!" Lutin laughed running into the trees after his friend and Naruto. Sasuke soon followed.

Now only mini Naruto and mini Sakura were in the forest, walking calmly back.

"So, Sakura…" Mini Naruto looked at her. Her eyes were still on the ground but she replied with a "Hn." "I was just wondering, since I came from the future, and me and you were together and all, what does that make us now." He winced, waiting for her to punch him. "W-wait! Before you bunch me, just let me finish!" He said, when he noticed she didn't even start to punch him he relaxed. "Okay, as I was saying, since we came from the future together and we were married…" He blushed slightly. "-What does that make us, because I really don't want to break anything we have already going, even if thats only being a teammate to you, Sakura. I'm fine with just that title, that is, if you're okay with it as well." He said, looking at the ground.

Sakura's eyes widened. _'Is this really Naruto?' _She thought. "Listen, Naruto. I fell in love with you in the _future _not now. However, I'm not saying that you aren't worth loving right now. I truly believe that you're an incredible person at heart. You'll sacrifice your own life in an instant for someone else's, And that, right there, is something that the most talented ninja can't say, or do. It won't happen now, but I'm sure we'll meet eye to eye soon enough on this whole thing, but for now, I will consider you as a friend. A good one." She smiled.

"A- a friend?" Naruto whispered. "For real, Sakura?" He asked, his eyes full with happiness.

"For real." She finished. "But promise me one thing, Naruto."

"Anything." He stiffened up.

"Never, ever, die on me. Understand?" She said, looking up at him meeting eye to eye.

"Promise." He grinned. She turned around and started walking back but Naruto stopped her. "And Sakura, I never, and I mean, _never, _go back on my word." He smiled that stupid grin. Sakura couldn't help but get this warm feeling inside.

_'Am I really starting to love Naruto?' _She thought.

Later that night Mini Naruto could't get to sleep, he couldn't help but think about the future him, and what happened to him and what Sakura was like, his family, _their _family… _'I hope this didn't ruin anything that was going to happen, because if it was, then I might die… I want that future to happen so, so badly.' _Naruto thought, shifting under his covers.

The next morning he woke up, ate his normal 7 ramen bowls and then headed out the door, running to the training field, however when he got there he noticed that no one else was there, only Sakura, no future him, no future Sasuke, and no future kids. _'This is weird…' _"Hey Sakura, do you know where they are? I know I'm not _that _early…" Naruto mumbled that last part.

Mini Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, it's no surprise that Kakashi isn't here." She started. "But I have no idea what's taking the others so long to get here, I mean, they were _really _early last time and if I remember correctly, you're never too early either and you still are here before them." She pointed out, looking at him.

"That's exactly what I mean, Sakura!" He groaned sliding to the ground. "I hope they- I mean, _I _didn't inherit Kakashi-sensei's bad habits." Naruto thought out loud.

"You better not have! If I _ever_, and I mean _EVER _see you reading that discussing, UUGGH, I don't even know what to call it!" She started to threaten until she saw four, no … five figures on their way here, and the fifth silhouette wasn't Kakashi-sensei, it was… "-Sasuke!?" Mini Sakura's eyes widened.

"Huh!?" Mini Naruto spun around, looking where Sakura was gazing. "…Sasuke…"

Earlier that day…

"Tsunade, you called us here?" Sasuke said, entering the room with Naruto.

"Yes, it seems that I have a new discovery." Tsunade chimed. "You seemed to have changed some things coming back here… Come on out." Tsunade ordered, as she sad these words, a boy, about 14 years old came out. "Sasuke seems to want to re-join the village." Tsunade gave a wary eye to the former leaf geinin.

"Future dead last." Sasuke looked at Naruto then smirked as he looked at himself. "Future bad ass me."

Naruto groaned as Sasuke chuckled. "Mini twerp." Naruto chastised, receiving a hard glare from both Sasukes. "Well, this is going to be… interesting."


	10. Chapter 7: Intense Training

**Chapter 7: Intense Training**

**So I know I know… I got he age thingy WAY mixed up at the beginning of the story, I apologize. I started this story before I knew all the facts about Naruto, it was just an idea I had so i wasn't worried about the details, but, this comes to bite me in the butt many times, so to clear some questions up, I'll give you all the ages you need to know. **

**Naruto: age 30**

**Sakura: age 30**

**Sasuke: age 31**

**Ino: age 30**

**Mini Naruto: age 13**

**Mini Sakura: age 13**

**Mini Sasuke: age 14**

**Kataru: 9**

**Lutin: 9**

**And that about it! Okay, also a heads up for all you Sasuke fans, I'm planning to have mini Sasuke still be a stuck up weenie for a while, but he warms up in this chapter, so you will have a nice Sasuke and a weenie Sasuke! :) **

**Now on with the Chapter…**

_Previously on __**The Warning**_**_…_**

_Kakashi's eyes widened. 'He mastered the Nine tails? Theirs no way! And whats all this talk about beating Pein and the Akaski? They are WAY out of our class! Does Naruto really have that much power?" He thought._

**_TIme skip in chapter..._**

_"A- a friend?" Naruto whispered. "For real, Sakura?" He asked, his eyes full with happiness._

_"For real." She finished. "But promise me one thing, Naruto."_

_"Anything." He stiffened up._

_"Never, ever, die on me. Understand?" She said, looking up at him meeting eye to eye._

_"Promise." He grinned. She turned around and started walking back but Naruto stopped her. "And Sakura, I never, and I mean, never, go back on my word." He smiled that stupid grin. Sakura couldn't help but get this warm feeling inside. _

_'Am I really starting to love Naruto?' She thought._

**_TIme skip in chapter…_**

_"Tsunade, you called us here?" Sasuke said, entering the room with Naruto._

_"Yes, it seems that I have a new discovery." Tsunade chimed. "You seemed to have changed some things coming back here… Come on out." Tsunade ordered, as she sad these words, a boy, about 14 years old came out. "Sasuke seems to want to re-join the village." Tsunade gave a wary eye to the former leaf geinin._

_"Future dead last." Sasuke looked at Naruto then smirked as he looked at himself. "Future bad ass me." _

_Naruto groaned as Sasuke chuckled. "Mini twerp." Naruto chastised, receiving a hard glare from both Sasukes. "Well, this is going to be… interesting." _

**Chapter 7: Intense Training.**

Naruto, Sasuke, Lutin, Kataru, and mini Sasuke walked down the road of Kahona, making their way towards team 7 training fields to meet up with the rest of the team.

"Call me twerp again and I'll… I'll…" Mini Sasuke was desperately trying to think of a threat to throw at Naruto but nothing came to mind.

"You'll what, _twerp?" _Naruto pushed.

Sasuke sighed, watching his younger self and Naruto fight with each other. "You know, Naruto. Sometimes I wonder if you are actually even as old as you claim to be."

Naruto glared at his friend. "Shut it, Sasuke." He lifted his chin up in the air as if to prove he wasn't a two year old, however this had the reverse effect. When they finally arrived at the training field, both mini Naruto and mini Sakura were yelling at mini Sasuke.

"SHUT UP!" Mini Sasuke yelled, getting everyone's attention. "I came back because I felt a chakra almost exactly like mine, just more advanced, so I came back to check it out, of corse the ANBU captured me and brought me to the Hokage the next thing I know, she's telling me how I came back here from the future! So shut up about me betraying you guys! I was just getting what I need!" He yelled.

Mini Naruto seemed enraged with his answer. "And you needed what, Sasuke!? _What _exactly did you _need!?" _He spat.

"To get true power. Something you two lack." He stated bluntly.

Mini Naruto was about to run up and strangle mini Sasuke, but was gracefully interrupted by Sasuke himself, well future Sasuke. "Both of you need to calm down." He stated. "You, Sasuke." He looked at his past self. "Running away from here was the worst mistake of our lives, and you know it already, so stop the 'cool-act' and keep a level head." Then he swung his head at mini Naruto and mini Sakura. "As for you, please, just quite down and let's work as a group."

"Fine." They agreed.

Naruto smiled. "Ah, we're at a good start. Now, how about you five talk while me and Sasuke discuss todays training?" Naruto suggested.

"Five?" Mini Sasuke asked, looking around.

Naruto and Sasuke smirked. "You really missed the two shadow's you have had this whole time we've been out of the Hokage office? You see, we had some special ninja follow you around to practice, stealth. Looks like it worked." Sasuke looked at a near by tree. "Okay, boys, come on out."

Before mini Sasuke could say anything else, two figures popped out of the tree, one blond and one black haired boy. Both had ninja outfits, but both lacked the headbands. "And you two would be?" Mini Sasuke asked, eyeing the new comers.

"Well, _dad _my name's Lutin." Lutin played with his father's past version.

Kataru laughed. "Yeah, I'm Kataru." He smiled, then looked at Naruto. "And he's my dad." He pointed to the tall blond jonin.

Sasuke looked back and forth between the two boys. "I have a son?" He asked out loud. _'Do I revive my clan?' _He thought.

Lutin rolled his eyes and walked over to mini Sasuke. "No, I'm actually a fake." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Just shut up." Mini Sasuke ordered.

Kataru laughed and walked up to them. "So we're training together huh?" He asked, mini Sakura and mini Naruto walking up behind him.

"Yeah, so how are we going to do this today, Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking at the older Naruto.

Naruto looked from mini Sasuke to her. "That's Naruto-_sensei _to you." He teased, he just received a glare. "Geez, you're glare is even _more _scary now then later." He sighed. "Well, you see me and Sasuke decided that you five will fight each other, our sons, against team seven." He explained.

Mini Sasuke chuckled. "Well, this will be easy, two against one, man Naruto, you are as dumb as ever." mini Sasuke mused.

Sasuke looked at Naruto then back at his past self. "Was I really that much of a D-bag?" He asked out loud and received a glare from Sasuke and laughs from Kataru and Lutin.

"Yep." Naruto confirmed. "Okay, so let's get started!"

Sasuke nodded and sat down. "We'll wait until you are done." He smirked then nodded to Lutin and Kataru.

both vanished into the trees. "Wha!?" mini Sasuke looked around. "Where did they go!?"

Naruto and Sasuke just sat down and looked at the team, once broken now, well, still broken. "Mini Naruto, mini Sakura, and mini twerp, you all have to find, and capture Kataru and Lutin, and remember, if you aren't prepared to kill them then you won't capture them. GO!" Naruto instructed and the team flew off in different directions. "This will take a while…" He thought out loud.

Sasuke looked up at the sky. "Yeah, Ino said she was going to drop off some lunch for us at noon, and it's almost eleven." He pointed out.

"How do you know what time it is-" Naruto stopped himself. "Oh, right, the sun." He sighed, leaning back as well. "Okay then, what do you want to do in the mean time?"

Sasuke smirked.

Meanwhile, all the mini's were running off in different directions trying to find Kataru and/or Lutin.

Mini Sakura was running on the ground, looking right and left every once in a while, when she heard a snap like sound. She whirled her head around and was about to throw a kunai when she saw it was just mini Naruto. "Naruto! Idiot, don't scare me like that!" She yelled at the frightened blond.

"Eh? Sorry about that Sakura, I just was running by and I saw you so…" He trailed off not finding a reason why he was following her other than he wanted to.

"It's okay." She sighed, looking ahead of herself again. "So, have you seen them at all?"

"Yeah, actually, I did." mini Naruto smirked. With actually scared mini Sakura slightly, mini Naruto rarely smirked, and when he did, it wasn't for a good reason really.

"N-Naruto?" She asked, looking at him closer.

His smirk grew wider. "Guess again." And with that he threw a kunai at her head, luckily she dodged it looking bewildered at 'mini Naruto'. "Hey!" She yelled.

'Mini Naruto' walked up to her, then let go of his smirk and just smiled. "Sorry about that mom, I just wanted to scare you a little." He laughed.

Mini Sakura nearly fainted. "Kataru!? Why give yourself away? You could have easily beat me." She protested.

He laughed. "Oh, don't worry I still can." He pooled back to himself and walked up to her, she was still in a defending stance. "One…" He started to count.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked, fear stained in her eyes.

"Something you taught me mom… two…" He continued to approach her.

"H-hey, cut it out!" She yelled.

"Three." He finished, channeling Chakra to his fists and then violently throwing it to the ground, making a huge crater and a lot of dust.

Before Sakura could even react, she could't see anything, let along breath with all the dust surrounding her. She hear foot steps behind her and swung her fist but it only made contact with a clone. _'A clone? Then where is the real one?' _She thought, looking around quickly.

"Looking for me?" A voice asked and held her neck, a kunai at her neck. Her eyes widened as she saw him, she felt literally _no _chakra in this boy. "Can't feel my chakra? Well, you can thank yourself for that, you see, you created a genjustu so that it seems one person has no life at all, no one can sense them, but they seem totally alive when they are seen or touched. You really are one of the smartest people around." He laughed a little, still somehow in his cheery carefree mood. "So, give up?"

Sakura thought about her chances and sighed heavily. "Tell me. How did you get so strong?" She asked.

"What do you mean? You guys are _way _stronger than me, well maybe not in this timeline, but in mine. You see I was taught everything I know from you guys. And maybe some from uncle-Sasuke." He thought out loud. "You get real' strong, mom." He smiled.

"Fine. I give." She stated, Kataru smiled, and gently let go of her. "And to think you guys are still in the academy…"

He laughed at that. "Yeah, we still are. But most Chunin are stronger then us. Dad says it's a much more powerful generation."

"Must be." A voice said from behind him. "Sakura, I'm surprised you gave in so early…"

"Sasuke!" mini Sakura looked at the boy with a little glare. "Why didn't you help out? We're a team!" She yelled.

"A team? You honestly think we're still a team after all that has happened. You are still foolish." Mini Sasuke smirked. "I'll take this blond boy myself."

Mini Sakura glared daggers at the boy. "Sasuke! You can't beat him by yourself, let Naruto help-"

His whole face grew red with anger at the name. "Naruto!? How can you honestly think that he can help me!?" He yelled.

Sakura looked at the ground. "Naruto's a better guy than you'll ever be!" She yelled back.

Kataru's eyes widened at the sudden drama coming around. "Sasuke, stop talking to her like that." Kataru ordered, glaring at the stuck up ninja.

"What if I said no?" He threatened. But before he even got a chance to look at him again, Kataru was no where to be seen.

"No? If you said that I'd ring your throat." He seethed, tightening his grip on his neck.

"How- How did you get so fast!" Mini Sasuke yelled, his eyes widened slightly out of fear.

"Good question." He thought as he let go of his grip on the Uchiha. Mini Sasuke whirled around and tried to stab Kataru right in the heart. _'He was going for a kill shot!?' _Kataru thought as he quickly grabbed mini Sasuke's arm and tied it with his leg so quickly it just looked like a blur. "You see my sensei is a physical Nazi." He laughed at the way mini Sasuke was trying to walk with one leg attached to his arm.

"Sensei? I thought you were still in the academy?" mini Sakura questioned.

Kataru looked at Sakura and smiled. "I am. My dad suggested that the academy students should be trained under a sensei the year before graduating." He explained. "And next year my team of three will be graduating."

"So you and Lutin aren't the only prodigies." She mused.

Kataru whirled around, smacking mini Sasuke to the ground just before mini Sasuke was about to punch him in the head. "Yeah."

Kataru tied up mini Sasuke's arms and legs together, then tossed him over his shoulder and started to run off towards the training grounds again.

"Well, I guess I got to go looking for Naruto now." She said to no one in particular.

Mini Naruto and Lutin were running at each other thawing kunai, and dodging other flying weapons. Mini Naruto was getting frustrated and was about to try and form his Rasangan but someone stopped him.

"Naruto!" A voice all to familiar called.

Mini Naruto spun around, looking at mini Sakura. "Sakura? What are you doing?" He yelled, over the sounds of the small battle he was fighting.

"I came looking for you and to tell you Kataru got Sasuke." She replied, almost no emotion in her voice.

"What? Is he okay?" He asked, a little worried.

"I'm sure Kataru won't do anything to him, however, out team mates gone and we have to get him, so Lutin," She looked at Lutin. "We're going to pause this battle and go het him." She ordered.

Lutin chuckled. "Sorry, but my team has a mission as well, and that's taking you two back to the training grounds." He smirked. "And I doubt it will be too much trouble."

Mini Naruto snorted. "Heh! Doubt it, looser." He teased, lifting a finger and a thumb in the shape of an 'L' on his forehead.

Lutin looked bewildered at his comment then started to laugh again. "Ha! That's backwards smart one!" He shot back, grabbing a kunai out of his pack. "Now, let's dance."

"I knew that it was backwards!" mini Naruto fired back, clearly embarrassed. "I was just trying to, huh, I- umm, I knew it was backwards!"

"Suure." Lutin threw a kunai at his face which he dodged rather easily but unlucky for mini Naruto it was poisoned and scratched his face. This was only noted by Lutin who threw it.

Mini Sakura stood back and waited for an opening to fight, while mini Naruto started to form his signature move. "RASENGAN!" He yelled, throwing the pall of chakra hard at Lutin. Lutin just stood there, held out one hand and let out a short "HA" then smirk appeared. Whe it cleared, only Lutin remained, the Rasagan and mini Naruto were gone, well Naruto was just on the ground panting.

"Naruto!" mini Sakura yelled, running to mini Naruto. "Are you okay?" She asked. She just received a faint smile, then he passed out. "What did you do!?" She yelled. Lutin just smiled and laughed.

"Man! You guys are really week back here. Maybe we should train you instead of our dads!" He laughed, then got a serious look on his face. "But enough of this, surrender and I won't knock you out as well."

"Why should I?"

Lutin smirked. "Because if you don't then we'll have to do it the hard way…"

"Fine. Just come on." She said rather depressingly.

"Good."

Kataru just arrived at the training fields with mini Sasuke tied up on his back. Sadly he didn't cover his mouth. "I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Mini Sasuke threatened.

_'You know, maybe I should have gagged him too... no that would be mean-' _Kataru began to think.

"-Then I'll let you hang so a wild bear could gouge your eyes out and have them for an appetizer then-" mini Sasuke continued.

_'On second thought…' _He continued his thoughts until he heard his dad call his name.

"Kataru! You got the twerp!" Naruto congratulated.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU-" Before he could finish, he was already gagged by a yellow flash.

Kataru stood laughing with his hand behind his head as if he did nothing.

"You know, it looks like you just got done torturing him." Sasuke mused, looking at his past self.

"I didn't torture him! I just tied him up… after fighting… then gagged him… and took him against his will…" Kataru stopped, noticing what he was saying. "Well, you see." He again, laughed nervously and the sat down. "You told me to." He mumbled.

"Mhhmgmghhhmm" mini Sasuke tried to yell but it didn't work.

"What was that?" Kataru asked, teasing him. He just got a glare.

Naruto chuckled at the scene then noticed three other figures come out of the brush. "Oh, Sakura, Lutin… me?" He asked, noticing that he was tied up and over Lutin's shoulder. "So, I guess you two won." He told Lutin and Kataru.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Really? What made you think that?" She said sarcastically. "I'm hungry." She pouted as they sat down.

Well, lucky for you Sakura, you can head home and do whatever you want, but since mini-twerp and-" Loud muffled yells were heard from mini Sasuke. "-myself didn't come out… conscious, they have to stay here and train intensely." He smirked at mini Sasuke who's eyes widened. Sakura only sighed happily and ran off to have her lunch. Just as she left two more figures came into view.

All eyes turned to look at them as they approached. "Hey, Naruto, Sasuke, lunch has arrived." A blond woman yelled from a little far away.

"Hey, it's Ino!" Naruto smiled as he waved his hand. "Finally! I was getting worried it wouldn't come!" He complained.

When they got their mini Sasuke's, who hadn't seen them before, eyes widened again. _'Is that Ino? And Sakura?" _He asked himself, knowing if he tried to speak it wouldn't work. The pink haired woman looked just like an older Sakura, and the blond one was called Ino. _'It must be.' _He confirmed.

"So, Naruto." Sakura started, walking up to her husband and sitting down. "How was training?" She asked, she already knew mini Sasuke came back early for who knows what because when Naruto stopped by to get Lutin and Kataru, he told her that Sasuke and mini Sasuke were waiting outside then explained what happened. "I mean, how is the whole, team work going?" She asked, glancing at mini Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled. "Well, what you see now is about how the whole day went, exempt you, well the mini you, went home early because she was the only one who actually had the common sense to give up when it was needed." He pointed out, taking his cup of ramen from his wife. "Thanks." He said, slurping the ramen.

Kataru ran up to Sakura. "Mom! Did you get me ramen?" He asked, hearts in his eyes.

Mini Sasuke's eyes widened, _again _from another shock. _'Sakura and Naruto? What in the world happened in that future!?' _He thought.

"-Of corse I got you ramen…" Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing her son's inherited addiction to the noodles.

Kataru grabbed his noodles then ran back to Lutin who already had his lunch. This is when mini Sasuke took the time to look at his future self and… Ino. _'Do Ino and I get together?' _He wondered, staring at the family.

"Sasuke, how was training?" She asked. Sasuke smiled and explained how training went.

_'This is all to weird… Ino and me… Sakura and Naruto… I have a kid… Naruto has a kid…' _mini Sasuke's image went black.

*Plop*

Everyone turned to see a passed out Sasuke on the floor. "Well… I guess this was a bit of a shocker?" Sasuke guessed, looking at himself in mini form.

"Yeah…" Ino agreed.

**Okay! Thanks for tuning into another chapter! I'll get the next one out as soon as possible and please review! It keeps me writing and makes me want to write more! Thanks again, until next time!**

**-LovelySheree**


	11. Kamikaze Namikaze?

**Hey there guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated on this story for a while, I just haven't really been feeling this one as much. However, I've been working on another story that I think you may like! It's a NaruSaku and my own character fanfiction. I encourage you to read it because I'm sure you'll like it. :) Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. **


End file.
